Eh, Ada Zombie Ganteng?
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Tidak semuanya terlihat menakjubkan adalah baik. Bunga indah berbentuk hati akan menjadi racun yang memabukan dan menyakitkan layaknya Uchiha muda. Kisah salju di musim dingin, dengan pemanis bunga bleeding heart untuk event shrine valday'13 yang dibungkus dalam segala genre, membuat fic ini terasa banyak sensasi dan kejutan. Happy reading! SasuNaru, FugaMiko, dan lain-lain. OS.


_Pinggiran Desa, Suna.._

_Suatu gedung…_

_Di tengah cuaca bersalju…_

Bening-bening kaca menciptakan suatu bentuk, berjajar—memadati sebuah ruangan. Untaian-untaian selang dari segala ukuran—meliuk, menampilkan warna-warni cairan yang ada di dalamnya. Seorang pria yang mengakui dirinya adalah professor handal di sebuah Universitas, bahkan terkenal hingga mancanegara mengerutkan kening—berpikir keras di tengah-tengah percobaannya. Di dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini, keringat mengalir—membasahi kening pria tersebut, ketika harapan dan semua hal yang bisa dilakukan akan dia kerahkan untuk percobaan kali ini.

Pada salah satu kaca berbentuk tiga dimensi yang terdapat di tengah ruangan, dan kerap kali orang awam menyebutnya aquarium, terdapat sebuah jasad yang diawetkan di dalam sebuah cairan. Jasad tersebut bergerak mengambang, ketika kabel-kabel yang mengaruskan listrik menempel pada tubuhnya. Tidak berbusana, mencerminkan jasad wanita tersebut tidaklah memiliki jiwa, ketika raganya begitu sempurna. Dengan rambut hitam tergerai panjang, kulit putih mulus—tidak ada cacad pastinya akan membuat laki-laki normal manapun jatuh cinta, dan tidak akan bisa melupakan paras cantik bak Cleopatra.

Dari banyak kaum adam yang mendambakan kesempurnaan seorang wanita, Fugaku Uchiha adalah salah satunya. Namun, laki-laki bermata _onyx_, dan memiliki rambut hitam senada warna matanya, bukan semata-mata hanya ingin mendapatkan sosok sempurna dambaan pria. Sebagai orang jenius, dia hanya ingin mendapatkan kebahagiannya yang hilang. Ia hanya ingin menyempurnakan hidupnya kembali dengan menjawab semua pertanyaan di dalam hati terkecilnya. Ya, dia hanya melepaskan hidupnya dari sebuah penyesalan, dan menggantinya menjadi sebuah keceriaan.

Di saat penyakit ganas merenggut nyawa tunangannya di atas meja operasi beberapa tahun silam, hidup Fugaku seolah-olah berhenti di titik yang gelap. Ia sangat frustasi, nyaris menyusul calon istrinya. Namun, laki-laki yang penuh dengan imajinasi, dan serba bisa tersebut tidak larut dalam keadaan. Ia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membahagiakan dirinya sendiri, meski harus menembus etika-etika profesinya sebagi profesor, dan melawan takdir. Yaa, dengan tekad bulat Fugaku akan mencoba tindakan di luar daya nalar manusia normal.

Kegilaan otak Fugaku karena kehilangan tunangannya diawali dengan penggalian tanah kuburan sang kekasih. Setelah itu, ia berusaha menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk mencari berbagai macam bahan kimia atau ilmu pengetahuan lainnya agar bisa mengawetkan tubuh—terlebih organ—tanpa roh sang kekasih, hingga tidak membusuk—termakan oleh waktu—bukan hanya sekadar bertahan lima hingga delapan hari. Oleh karena itu, batas pengawetan pun berakhir pada ilmu pengetahuan medis untuk mengatifkan sebuah mesin yang bisa memungsikan detak jantung sementara waktu. Ilmu pengetahuan medis mesin yang biasanya digunakan untuk operasi _bypass_ pada jantung atau operasi rumit lainnya, lebih dioptimalkan fungsinya agar megantikan fungsi jantung sebagai pemompa darah ke seluruh tubuh, dan mengaktifkan kinerja organ-organ lainnya sampai percobaan Fugaku berhasil.

Sekarang, di tengah-tengah cuaca dingin—menusuk tulang, pada akhirnya eksperimen bertahun-tahun Fugaku menemukan sebuah titik terang. Kisah yang lebih memilukan dari seorang anak gembala yatim-piatu akhirnya berhenti sampai disini. Ya, membangkitkan fungsi organ-organ di dalam sebuah jasad adalah hasil yang dipelajari selama bertahun-tahun akan dia gunakan untuk membuka lembaran baru antara dirinya dan sang kekasih. Dengan ramuan-ramuan yang dia pelajari selama ini, dan dieksperimenkan pada tikus-tikus peliharaannya, Fugaku akan meneteskan cairan temuannya ke dalam sebuah obyek paling dicintainya. Obyek obsesinya yang tidak akan pernah dia lepas apabila takdir telah mengijinkannya untuk memutar kehidupan. Bangkitnya sang kekasih dari tidur abadi.

Di saat embun dingin malam—hempasan angin salju membasahi kaca jendela, di tangan Fugaku terdapat dua buah tabung kimia kecil berisikan cairan merah muda, dan satu lagi kuning kental. Bahan dari ekstrak racun ikan fugu yang akan dicampurkan oleh ekstrak bunga bleeding heart. Sebuah bunga yang berbentuk hati mengeluarkan darah, dan salah satu obyek hadiah yang baik untuk hari valentine atau hari kasih sayang. Bunga yang bisa didapatkan pada saat musim semi, dan bukan pada musim dingin seperti ini. Bunga yang sesuai dengan namanya. Bunga berkesan di hari kasih sayang yang akan menjadi salah satu bahan untuk memungsikan detak jantung sang kekasih secara normal, hingga darah wanita tersebut mengalir dengan sendirinya ke seluruh organ-organ, dan membuka lembaran kehidupan Fugaku. Menjadi sebuah penerang hati yang telah digelapkan oleh kenyataan kelam.

Selang berisikan darah kental—segar—mulai ditransfusikan pada tubuh wanita tersebut, dan menggantikan sel-sel darah yang sebelumnya mengalir dibantu oleh mesin. Selain itu, keran-keran penghantar cairan yang selalu ada di tubuh manusia pun mulai ditransfusikan pada jasad tersebut. Seluruh cairan bergerak seiring doa dan harapan laki-laki yang melakukan eksperimen ini. Tuhan, mudah-mudahan kali ini berhasil. Mudah-mudahan seluruh hitungan, peluh—keringat, dan kekuatan otak yang dia kerahkan untuk percobaan paling terlarang, namun _brilliant _ini bisa menghasilkan suatu hal yang memuaskan.

Di saat seluruh cairan-cairan yang dialirkan terkumpul di dalam satu jasad yang utuh, pemuda bermata _onyx_ mulai memfokuskan diri pada kedua ramuan di tangannya. Kedua ramuan ini adalah cairan terakhir. Cairan pembangkit yang akan menjadi sebuah penemuan terhebat di jaman pembangkangan. Fugaku Uchiha, sang professor termuda di jaman serba ricuh memasukan cairan ekstrak racun fugu ke dalam corong kimia di depannya, mengalirkan cairan tersebut pada jasad wanita yang dicintainya, hingga warna kulit pucat pada jasad mati di dalam aquarium tersebut mulai berubah—bereaksi pada warna kehidupan.

Dan?

Tinggalah satu tabung berisi cairan lagi di tangan Fugaku. Satu tabung berwarna merah muda.

Memandangi tabung kimia berwarna merah muda di tangannya, dengan senyuman a la Uchiha, Fugaku menggigit jari telunjuknya, hingga darah mulai mengalir dari kulit terluka tersebut. "Demi kebangkitanmu sayang…," Fugaku tersenyum seperti seorang maniak. "Kita bersulang…," desahnya sebelum membaurkan darah pada cairan terakhir yang akan disisipkan pada tubuh tunangannya.

Mengikuti liukan selang, cairan yang membawakan darah Fugaku mulai mengalir. Cairan tersebut berjalan mengikuti arus, ketika jari-jari tangan Fugaku bergerak pada salah satu tombol merah besar di dekatnya.

Di saat tetesan-tetesan warna merah muda merasuk—memasuki jasad melewati selang-selang yang ditembuskan pada tenggorokan sang mayat, itulah saatnya Fugaku menekan tombol merah di dekatnya, sehingga kabel listrik di dalam aquarium, dan berfungsi menghantarkan arus listrik menyala, menyetrum, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi menyakitkan telinga, memaksa seluruh aliran listrik yang disediakan pemerintah untuk Kota Suna terfokus pada sebuah otak membeku yang kerjanya akan kembali difungsikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, secara otomatis mesin untuk menggantikan fungsi jantung dalam mengalirkan darah mati, ketika listrik dialirkan. Semua berjalan baik sampai pada saatnya percobaan Fugaku mengakibatkan tegangan tinggi pada listrik (konsleting), dan jasad tidak bernyawa tersebut mengalami kekejangan.

Dan?

Di saat energi listrik yang dialirkan mati, kekejangan yang terjadi pada jasad berakhir—perlahan. Mata yang membuka—melotot kembali tertutup, beristirahat tenang.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg….

Di tengah-tengah kegelapan jantung Fugaku berdetak kencang.

Hening.

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening sebelum listrik yang disediakan Fugaku melalu jetset mulai dinyalakan. Di saat cahaya menyinari ruangan kembali, Fugaku langsung memandang jasad cantik di dalam aquarium di depannya. Ia melihat secara perlahan jari-jari wanita dicintainya mulai bergerak, ketika mesin pembaca denyut jantung yang ditempelkan pada dada wanita tersebut berbunyi lemah—memberi sinyal kehidupan.

Di tengah-tengah keringat yang mengalir deras—membasahi jas lab, Fugaku tersenyum puas. Matanya menatap keajaiban paling indah yang telah diciptakannya. "Selamat datang kembali sayang… dan happy valentine..," gumam Fugaku—bersuara berat, dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Siap menghadapi masa depan yang menanti bersama calon istrinya. Menghadapi berbagai macam resiko ketika seseorang menembus batas takdir yang telah diciptakan oleh Tuhan.

.

.

Ya, perlawanan pada takdir diawali dengan baik tanpa diketahui Fugaku jika racun dan kejutan listrik yang tadinya dimasukan ke dalam jasad wanita tersebut sebagai proses paling penting untuk kebangkitan berefek kerusakan otak dan… mutasi DNA.

* * *

**Eh, Ada Zombie Ganteng?**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, dan FugaMiko, dll**

**Warn: OOC, menjijikan, miss typo, sedikit berdarah2, lemon, dan masih banyak hal lagi yang tersedia di dalam cerita ini yang tidak layak untuk dipublikasikan pada anak diumur 18 tahun ke bawah.**

**Tidak suka, jangan baca!**

**Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk memusingkan pembaca, bukan untuk dikomersialkan!  
**Cerita ini dipersembahkan untuk Event Valentine days 2013 for Sasuke dan Naruto yang diadakan oleh The big Sister a.k.a 'Shrine' dengan tema **"****BLOODY VALENTINE; When Darkness Meets Romance".**

Sub Tema: Bledding heart flowers, and Snow.

.

.

Silahkan dinikmati!

* * *

_Konoha…_

_Beberapa tahun kemudian.._

"Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka, sang guru musik memanggal salah anak didiknya.

Secara perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia menatap ke depan—memandang teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini melihatnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Waw, ini adalah pertama kalinya salah satu murid teladan Kota Konoha tertidur di tengah pelajaran. Bahkan tidurnya sangat lelap, terbenam di sebuah meja, hingga Iruka harus memanggil namanya sampai beberapa kali. Namun, Sasuke tertidur bukan karena cuap-cuap guru musiknya. Sasuke tertidur karena kepalanya terasa mau pecah, ketika jantungnya berdetak kencang—tidak karuan. Kakinya terasa lemas, hingga malas sekali untuk digerakan. Perutnya nyeri—memberontak meminta makanan.

Iruka melihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat, dan warna matanya tampak memudar—tidak hitam pekat seperti biasanya. Iruka pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Tampaknya kau tidak sehat..," kata Iruka. Ia berdiri di samping Uchiha bungsu. "Bagaimana jika kau meminta obat atau beristirahat di UKS?" tawar Iruka. Tidak mau anak didiknya tumbang di tengah-tengah pelajaran.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Ia hendak berdiri, ketika tubuhnya kembali terhempas ke atas kursi—lemah. Sehingga, membuat Iruka secara reflek langsung memegang lengan Uchiha bungsu, membantu Sasuke, ketika sang Uchiha menepis tangan Iruka dengan cukup kasar—tidak mau disentuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..," jawab Sasuke dingin, mencegah Iruka untuk membantunya berdiri.

Tingkah Sasuke, tidaklah membuat rasa cemas pada diri Iruka berhenti. Alhasil, Iruka melihat ke arah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dengan mata biru yang dikenal Iruka sebagai teman terdekat dari sang Uchiha. Teman yang bisa berbicara secara baik-baik dengan Uchiha bungsu. "Naruto, bantu Sasuke!" pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Uchiha bungsu. "Pastikan dia istirahat di dalam UKS..," lanjut Iruka, dengan nada tegas.

Naruto yang terbuai dengan tingkah keras Uchiha bungsu menjadi salah tingkah ketika ditegur oleh guru musik _favorite-nya_. "A—ah, iya..," jawab Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut langsung beranjak dari atas kursi, berjalan ke arah Sasuke, memegang tangan sahabatnya, bermaksud merangkulkan tangan tersebut pada pundaknya.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. Ia menggeram—marah. "LEPAS, DOBE!" teriak Sasuke. Ia mendorong Naruto, sehingga pemuda berambut pirang tersebut harus mundur beberapa langkah sebelum menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Hooooohh..," seluruh kelas terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke yang menjadi brutal. Bahkan pada teman baiknya sekalipun.

"Isssshhh..," Naruto sedikit meringis di saat bagian belakang tubuhnya mengenai ujung meja. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan sebal. "Ada apa dengan—Sa—Sasuke?" Naruto terkejut dikala sebuah ekspresi merasa bersalah muncul di wajah Sasuke. Namun, ekspresi tersebut menghilang secepat kedatangannya.

GREEEKKKK!

Sasuke berhenti memandangi Naruto. Ia beranjak dari atas kursi. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, dengan langkah sempoyongan, hingga hampir menabrak meja di pinggirnya Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

Seluruh mata terfokus pada sosok pemilik mata _onyx_, dengan rambut _raven_—mencuat ke atas. Sasuke Uchiha memang pemuda yang terkenal sempurna di mata orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Selain memiliki otak di atas rata-rata, wajah tampan, dan kekayaan, ia pun memiliki kehidupan yang sangat sempurna. Di balik adik dari seorang model sekaligus bintang terkenal, Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang pemusik handal. Jari-jari lentiknya dapat memainkan alat musik apapun, hingga orang-orang terbuai dengan permainannya. Oleh karena itu, dengan cepat nama Sasuke dapat dikenal oleh pemusik klasik di berbagai tempat, hingga julukan sang _virtuoso_ pun melekat di dirinya. Bahkan, setelah memulai debut menjadi seorang penyanyi nama Sasuke semakin sering dikenal di kalangan anak-anak muda—terlebih di kalangan kaum hawa.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto hanyalah anak SMA kelas dua biasa. Walaupun pintar, dia tidaklah dikagumi oleh kaum hawa layaknya Sasuke. Naruto hanya seorang pemuda yang dirawat oleh seorang kakek-kakek berprofesi sebagai Author novel dewasa sejak menginjak bangku kelas lima sekolah dasar. Tidak mengerti hal apa yang disibukan oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia bertemu Minato dan Kushina hanya satu hingga tiga kali dalam setahun. Cih, ini sungguh ironis, ketika kakak laki-lakinya saja dibawa pergi untuk tinggal bersama kedua MinaKushi di luar negeri. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya ditransfer uang yang nominalnya cukup banyak untuk menghidupi biaya sehari-hari.

Ha—ah, awalnya, tentu kehidupan mandiri cukup membuat Naruto frustasi, terlebih dikala itu Naruto masihlah kecil untuk dilepas—bebas. Namun, setelah bertemu Sasuke yang katanya adalah pemuda sebatang kara dan hanya hidup dengan seorang kakak yang notabene sibuk, kesepian Naruto terobati. Naruto seperti memiliki seseorang yang mengerti dirinya.

Di saat Naruto bertemu Sasuke di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, ia tidaklah langsung berteman baik dengan Uchiha bungsu. Hubungan mereka berdua lebih baik dibilang sebagai musuh, rival dalam segala bidang pelajaran dibandingkan pertemanan.. atau lebih buruknya persahabatan. Tetapi, seiring waktu, dikarenakan keduanya terlalu sering berinteraksi, dan memiliki latar belakang kehidupan yang sama, mereka berdua menjadi sering mengobrol, walaupun pada akhirnya obrolan mereka akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Ya, seiring berjalannya waktu permusuhan kekanak-kanakan mereka pun berubah menjadi suatu persahabatan yang sangat erat, hingga mengerti perasaan antara yang satu dengan lainnya—tanpa terucap sekalipun.

GUBRAK!

Terdengar bunyi dentuman keras suatu benda yang jatuh ke atas lantai.

Eh?!

Naruto yang terhanyut di dalam ingatannya bersama Sasuke di masa lampau terkejut. Matanya menatap sosok sahabatnya yang sudah tumbang—mencium lantai di depan kelas. "SASUKE!" teriak Naruto. Tanpa berpikir dua kali pemuda tersebut langsung berlari—menghampiri Uchiha bungsu.

Terkapar—tidak berdaya. Kulit memucat, bibir membiru, ketika napas Uchiha bungsu terputus-putus. Seluruh organ terasa nyeri—mencapai ubun-ubun, hingga matanya sulit untuk dibuka. Di tengah-tengah kericuhan, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam—membiarkan dirinya terkapar di atas lantai dingin. Ia membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah di depan orang lain—tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ketika berbagai macam suara merasuk—memecah kesunyian di dalam gendang telinganya. Sayup-sayup wangi maskulin menyeruak, di saat tubunya melayang—dibawa oleh seseorang dengan cara _bridal style_.

_Gelap…_

_Semua gelap.._

Batin Sasuke sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya secara utuh di dalam gendongan sahabatnya—Naruto.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Ruang Kesehatan…_

Mata biru meredup—menahan lirih. Melihat orang yang disayangnya terkapar di atas kasur berbalut kain putih hanyalah membuat pemuda Namikaze merasa sedih. Ya, peristiwa seperti ini belum pernah terjadi. Walaupun Sasuke yang memiliki segudang aktivitas terkadang tidak masuk sekolah karena alasan sakit atau tidak enak badan, hingga absen selama beberapa hari, namun, baru kali ini Sasuke pingsan di depan teman-temannya.

Bisa dikatakan, pemuda Uchiha sangat lemah, hingga tumbang di depan orang banyak tanpa memikirkan harga dirinya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?_

_Kau sakit apa Sasuke?_

_Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?_

Batin Naruto—sangat sedih. Sebagai teman dia hanya bisa berdiam-diri, tidak melakukan apapun.

Dengan ragu Naruto mendekatkan jari-jarinya pada tangan Sasuke. Ia ingin mengelus, meremas, dan mengecup tangan tersebut. Hmmm, dengan seperti itu Naruto berharap semua kecemasannya menghilang—menguap tergantikan oleh kedekatannya dengan Uchiha bungsu. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Tekadnya semakin bulat untuk menggapai tangan Sasuke, ketika sosok pemuda bermata _onyx _tersebut mulai bergumam—tersadar dari pingsannya, dan menghilangkan seluruh keberanian Naruto untuk menyentuh Uchiha bungsu.

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, salah tingkah.

"Ngggg..," gumam Sasuke. Kepalanya terasa nyeri, ketika tubuhnya meremuk—kehilangan kekuatan. Memaksakan diri, Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia masih menutup matanya, sulit untuk dibuka ketika rasa sakit pada kepalanya semakin menjadi—mengirimkan kekakuan pada seluruh tubuh, hingga badannya sulit untuk digerakan.

Melihat Sasuke kesulitan dalam menggerakan tubuhnya, Naruto bangkit dari atas kursi, membantu Uchiha bungsu untuk bersandar di kepala kasur dengan bantal sebagai ganjalannya. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali duduk di atas kursi samping tempat tidur. Ia memandang Uchiha bungsu lekat-lekat. "Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto, ketika dengan gerakan kaku Sasuke memukul-mukul kepalanya memakai dampal tangan. "Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Naruto berkata dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. Memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, walaupun perasaannya kalut. Takut dengan kondisi Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti memukul-mukul kepalanya. Ia memandang Naruto. Sayup-sayup bunyi irama jantung Naruto terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke, memberikan lantunan musik yang indah. Di saat itu juga, hidung Sasuke mencium bau anyir darah berdesir di dalam setiap nadi yang tersimpan di tubuh Naruto, mengundang aroma manis dalam benak Uchiha bungsu. Kulit karamel yang melapisi daging segar tampak lezat—memberi warna tersendiri di mata sang Uchiha, hingga menembus ke dalam otak—mengirimkan sinyal rasa lapar. Perlahan, mata Sasuke menjamah setiap lekuk yang ada pada tubuh Naruto. Perutnya yang tidak terisi—lapar, menginginkan hidangan tidak wajar yang merupakan jantung sahabatnya sendiri.

SREEEETTTT!

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menarik, dan membuka kemeja putih yang dikenakan Naruto, hingga kancing-kancing kemeja tersebut berjatuhan ke atas lantai, merusak keheningan.

"Sa—Sasuke…," bisik Naruto—terkejut sekaligus tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya karena _shock._

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dari tadi. Ia tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya. Membatu akibat tingkah tidak wajar dari Sasuke. Sedangkan debaran jantung Naruto hanya membuat selera makan Uchiha bungsu meningkat.

Sasuke memegang kemeja Naruto. Ia mendekatkatkan wajahnya pada dada berkulit tan siap untuk dijamah. Bunyi detak jantung Naruto semakin cepat seiring tatapan ganas Sasuke, membuat desiran libido pada tubuh Uchiha meningkat. Lapar. Sasuke menjilat bibir merah mudahnya, ketika perutnya memberontak—meminta makanan yang selama ini dia inginkan. Mematung. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam—tidak dapat bergerak, ketika hembusan napas dingin Uchiha bungsu menggelitik sebelah _nipple-nya_.

"Sa—Sasuke..," desah Naruto, berharap Sasuke melakukan sesuatu. Tidak hanya diam di depan _nipple_ Naruto sembari memberi hembusan napas yang menyiksa, dikala selangkangan sang Namikaze mulai menegang—mempermalukan tuannya.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk menggigit, mengoyak, dan mengeluarkan isi organ dari dalam tubuh Naruto, Sasuke menjilat _nipple_ di depannya—pelan. Ia ingin mencicipi rasa korban pertamanya. Korban yang paling dia inginkan. Dengan lembut Sasuke memainkan lidahnya—membuyarkan pikirkan Naruto, hingga sang Namikaze melirih pelan—nikmat. Ia menjilat, memutarkan lidahnya—membasahi tonjolan kecil yang terdapat pada dada Naruto dengan lembut dan agresif.

Di saat mata Naruto terpejam—menikmati, Sasuke mulai menghisap _nipple_ tersebut—memainkan sebelah _nipple_ Naruto dengan gigi-giginya. Ya, Sasuke terus memberikan ilusi kenikmatan pada Naruto hingga desiran darah di dalam tubuh sang Namikaze mulai menggila, ketika jantungnya berdetak cepat—tidak terkontrol. Tangan Naruto tanpa sadar meremas rambut Uchiha bungsu—menyampaikan desiran gairah pada tubuh Sasuke.

Bola mata hitam kelam yang sempat terpejam terbuka secara perlahan menatap kulit di depannya. Bola mata yang menampilkan warna merah dengan lambang tiga buah koma di tengahnya. Gairah di dalam tubuh Sasuke meningkat, ketika suara rintihan terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Ini saatnya Sasuke merobek, mengoyak, dan mengambil haknya untuk hidup. Ya, ini saat yang tepat untuk mendapatkan kehidupan abadi tanpa rasa lapar dan sakit. Benar. Sasuke harus mengambil jantung Naruto dan memakan jantung tersebut secara segar, dengan darah yang masih mengalir—membasahi hidangan tidak manusiawi tersebut.

Hisapan pelan pada nipple Naruto, membuat remasan pada rambut Sasuke semakin diperkeras oleh Naruto. "Ahhhh… nggg… hhhhnnnn…Sa—Sasuke..," desah Naruto, sangat sensitif. Ia merasa dirinya begitu gila karena membiarkan Uchiha bungsu mempermainkan tubuhnya. Astaga… sebegitu tidak sudinyakah dia ditinggalkan oleh Uchiha bungsu, hingga tubuhnya pun akan dia berikan pada sahabatnya. "Sa—Sa…," suara Naruto terhentikan. Ia merintih pelan ketika _nipple-nya_ ditarik oleh gigi Sasuke.

_Nikmat._

_Ini adalah kenikmatan abadi!_

_Melodi jantung._

_Bau amis darah._

_Ya…_

_Semua ini begitu sempurna…_

_Tubuh Naruto begitu sempurna.._

_Ya, tubuh sahabatku.._

_Sahabatku… satu-satunya?_

DEG!

Sama seperti Naruto, jantung Sasuke pun ikut berdetak.

"Sasuke..," desah Naruto—tidak terelakan. Kepalanya terdongak menahan hasrat. Matanya terpejam erat.

_Na—Naruto…_

Sasuke terdiam. Ia baru menyadari tindakan bodohnya. A—apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia akan memakan sahabatnya sendiri? A—astaga! Ma—makhluk seperti apa dia? Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Naruto adalah orang yang selalu berada di sisinya sejak dahulu. Ya, Naruto hanyalah orang yang dapat dijadikan Sasuke sebagai tempat berbagi. Gila! Sasuke merasa dirinya begitu bodoh dan sangat sinting. Dia akan memakan sahabatnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan kehidupan?

Uchiha bungsu meremas erat kemeja Naruto dengan erat. Ia menggertakan giginya, ketika mata merahnya kembali normal—kehilangan gairah.

Hening.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terbuai oleh pikiran masing-masing . Bunyi napas kedua pemuda di dalam Ruangan Kesehatan itu saja yang terdengar untuk kali ini.

_Di—diam?_

Naruto memandang Sasuke. Kepasifan Sasuke membuat Naruto berhenti mendesah. "Sasu—

"Pergi..," lirih Sasuke—memotong perkataan Naruto. Uchiha bungsu melepaskan tangannya dari kemeja Naruto. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang Namikaze. Sasuke memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin melihat sahabat kentalnya.

_Pe—pergi?_

Kecemasan kembali hadir di dalam diri Naruto, ketika Sasuke bertingkah dingin. "Sa—

"PERGI!" bentak Sasuke. Kali ini Uchiha bungsu memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal sekaligus sangat marah. Selintas air muka Uchiha bungu memperlihatkan rasa sedih dan kecewa yang amat dalam. "Kau pergilah..," lirih Sasuke. Kepalanya tertunduk—menyimpan semua emosi di dalam hati.

Naruto memandang heran Sasuke. "Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Apa aku punya salah, sehingga kau bertingkah lebih _teme_ dari biasanya?" Naruto menggerakan tangannya hendak memegang pundak Sasuke, dan Uchiha bungsu langsung menepis tangan sang Namikaze dengan sangat kasar. Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya untuk mencari kata-kata.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sengit. "Apa jika membenci seseorang harus membutuhkan alasan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bergetar dan meninggi. "Di saat cinta bisa datang kapan saja, apa tidak akan ada kemungkinan, jika aku membenci dirimu secara tiba-tiba?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mendengus, ketika mata Naruto mulai mengeskpresikan kesedihan. "Naruto, sejak kapan aku mengatakan, aku merasa suka atau nyaman berada di dekatmu? Setahuku, kaulah yang selalu mencoba untuk mendekati diriku..," Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dasar, tidak tahu diri!"

Mata Naruto menatap nanar Sasuke. Sekarang dia sadar jika selama ini dialah yang selalu mencoba untuk mendekati Uchiha bungu. Ia sadar jika selama ini dirinya mencari masalah dengan Sasuke hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Uchiha bungsu. Mendapatkan perhatian dari orang yang paling dia kagumi. Orang yang selama ini selalu terlihat lebih berkilau dibandingkan orang lain. Ya, kebaikan Sasuke membuat Naruto menjadi tidak sadar diri, jika dirinya hanya orang biasa—pengemis perhatian—yang tidak pantas berada di dekat Sasuke. Namun, Naruto tidaklah akan mempermasalahkan itu semua sebab Namikaze berada di dekat Sasuke karena dia merasa nyaman saja. Bukan atas status Uchiha bungsu di mata sosial yang begitu terlihat hebat.

_Jadi…_

_Seperti inikah pikiranmu mengenai diriku, Sasuke?_

Batin Naruto—sakit seperti ditusukan sebuah pisau sangat tajam.

Naruto tertawa, menahan rasa sakit hatinya. "Jika kau keberatan aku berada di dekat dirimu, aku meminta maaf..," kata Naruto dengan nada sangat _gentle_. "Tetapi, jika aku tidak berada di dekatmu, aku bingung siapa lagi yang akan menemaniku …," Naruto menghela napas—berat. "Maaf jika aku selama ini selalu menghayalkan dirimu mengerti perasaanku..," Naruto beranjak dari atas kursi. "Maaf juga apabila aku tidak bisa pergi meninggalkanmu, Sasuke..," Naruto tertawa getir. "Sebagaimanapun kau benci pada diriku, aku akan tetap diam di sisimu, walaupun kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi," dengan langkah cepat Naruto pergi meninggalkan Uchiha bungsu yang mematung—tidak dapat berbicara.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

_Setelah Naruto pergi.._

BUK!

Sasuke memukul kasur yang ditidurinya—kesal. "Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan? Jika aku memakannya sekarang pun…. ekstrak bunga itu tidaklah aku bawa…," Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Sial..," lirih Sasuke dengan senyuman getir—menahan emosi. Ia meremas sprei di bawahnya, berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengejar sahabatnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, ketika giginya saling bergetak, dan menyebabkan gusinya terluka—mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

_Semua ini sungguh menyebalkan…_

lirih Sasuke, mengutuk takdir yang menimpa dirinya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Tap… Tap.. Tap…

Naruto berlari menelusuri koridor kelas. Ia terus berlari hingga tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan tidak bisa diajak lagi untuk berpacu. Naruto pun menyandarkan pinggirnya pada tembok, dan perlahan tubuhnya turun ke bawah, hingga ia duduk di atas lantai—mengingat semua perkataan Uchiha bungsu. Kegetiran masih tersirat di bibirnya. Naruto meremas bagian depan pakaiannya kuat-kuat. Perlahan, rasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri mulai timbul. Kenapa dia tidak melawan perkataan Sasuke? Kenapa dia membiarkan Sasuke bertindak tidak senonoh pada tubuhnya? Kenapa Naruto menerima semua perlakukan Sasuke? Beratus-ratus pertanyaan muncul dibenak Naruto, tetapi Naruto hanya mempunyai satu jawaban.

Naruto meremas rambut pirangnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Membayangkan tatapan, tubuh, dan suara Sasuke di saat seperti ini membuat perasaan sang Namikaze semakin tidak nyaman. Ia gila. Naruto benar-benar sudah gila karena hatinya melanggar kodrat yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Ia merasakan debaran jantung yang tidak dapat dibendung ketika berada di dekat Sasuke. Sentuhan-sentuhan jari Sasuke membuat tubuhnya panas—bernafsu. Ya, Tuhan… Naruto baru menyadari, jika ia telah jatuh cinta pada rival, teman, sahabat dan seseorang _ber-gender_ yang sama dengan dirinya?

Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya. Bibirnya bergetar, ketika senyuman miris tersirat di wajahnya yang tampan. "A—aku jatuh cinta.. Aku jatuh cinta pada si _Teme_ keparat itu..," lirih Naruto sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada sikut kaki untuk menghilangkan debaran jantung jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. "Aku… aku sudah gila..," gumam Naruto—mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah jatuh cinta pada sahabat baiknya. "Kenapa bisa jatuh cinta pada dirinya?" Naruto mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia sudah tidak dapat mundur lagi, melupakan perasaanya pada Sasuke.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Ruang Kesehatan…_

Sasuke menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Tubuhnya terbaring—lelah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, ketika rasa penyesalan merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Bayangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang terus terbesit di pikirannya. Bayangan seorang pemuda yang memandang dirinya dengan eskrpresi sedih, dan tetap tertawa, walaupun matanya tidaklah mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan. Namun, ini adalah keputusannya. Ia tidak mungkin menyantap tubuh Naruto, dan membuat rasa penyesesalan yang lebih menyakitkan dari hari ini. Ia tidak mungkin menyantap jantung seseorang yang berdetak kencang untuk dirinya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia tega membunuh seseorang yang spesial di dalam hatinya.

"Aku melihat santapan lezat tersaji di koridor kelas..," seseorang berbicara di samping kasur yang sedang dipakai oleh Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke mendengus ketika mendapati kehadiran seseorang paling menyebalkan di kehidupannya. "Jangan, dekati dia!" desis Sasuke—memperingati orang tersebut yang notabene adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Itachi Uchiha tersenyum setan. "Tenang saja, _Otoutou_..," katanya, dengan nada _sing a song._ "Aku tidak _interest_ dengan cemilan orang lain..," sindir Itachi sembari mentertawakan Uchiha bungsu yang terlihat lemah—memprihatinkan.

Suara tawa Itachi menambah _moddy_ Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu membuka punggung tangannya. Ia menatap Itachi dengan penuh emosi.

_Walaupun terkenal tetap saja orang yang menyebalkan…_

Batin Sasuke, sebal.

Oh, yeah~ Itachi memang sangat terkenal. Ia adalah seorang artis, sekaligus pemilik perindustrian terbesar. Film-film yang dibawah perusahaannya atau diperankan olehnya sudah tembus mencapai pasaran Hollywood. Namun, dibalik kesuksesan Uchiha sulung, Itachi menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia. Ia adalah seorang predator mengerikan yang berkumpul bersama calon-calon korbannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi termasuk pemangsa agresif. Ia kerap kali membawa korban yang jatuh cinta pada dirinya, dan memakan jantung korban tersebut di atas ranjang. Sungguh mengerikan sekaligus keren di dalam saat bersamaan. Terlebih ketika mata Uchiha sulung berubah memerah—pertanda sedang lapar akan organ-organ manusia. Oh, iya! Satu hal lagi, selain menjadi artis, Itachi pun merupakan seorang professor di suatu tempat yang terpencil—sulit dijamah oleh orang awam. Ya, profesinya yang satu itu tidaklah ada yang mengetahui kecuali orang terdekat Uchiha sulung.

Itachi tersenyum _charming_. Setelah itu, dia mengeluarkan botol kecil dari dalam saku jaket musim dinginnya. "Minumlah!" tawarnya. Ia menyodorkan sebotol kecil cairan berwarna kuning kental ke arah Uchiha bungu.

Sasuke memandang botol yang disodorkan oleh Itachi. Uchiha bungsu sangat tahu isi di dalam botol tersebut. Di saat ekstrak bunga _bleeding heart_ berguna untuk memungsikan fungsi organ-organ secara maksimal dan menyerat zat-zat yang dimasukan pada tubuh sebelum mengikatnya pada darah, botol yang disodorkan Itachi berisikan ekstrak racun ikan fugu yang berfungsi untuk memberi warna kehidupan pada kulit, maupun tubuh Sasuke, sekaligus menghilangkan bau mayat. Selain itu, cairan kuning kental tersebut mencegah tubuh Sasuke agar tidak kaku untuk sementara waktu, dan tidak membusuk—termakan oleh pengurai.

Apabila Sasuke meminum cairan yang disodorkan Itachi sekarang ini, seluruh tubuh akan terasa panas, hingga terbakar, ketika otaknya menjadi kaku—terlihat seperti idiot sampai beberapa menit. Namun, itulah nasib seseorang yang mempunyai takdir seperti Sasuke. Seseorang yang dilahirkan dari makhluk yang sudah mati dan dihidupkan kembali. Ia hidup layaknya seperti zombie dan manusia di dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sasuke membuka tutup botol tersebut, memastikan jika isi di dalam botol tersebut aman sebelum menegluknya dengan sekali teglukan.

Dan?

PRANG!

Botol yang berada di tangan Uchiha bungsu terjatuh ke atas lantai setelah isinya habis.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Uchiha bungsu terbatuk-batuk sembari memegang tenggorokannya. Matanya mulai memerah dan berair. "UHUK! UHUK!" jantung Uchiha bungsu terasa terbakar, seluruh tubuhnya nyeri layaknya tersengat, ususnya melilit—teremas, dan bola matanya seakan-akan lepas—keluar dari tempatnya. Cih, reaksi obat yang diminum Sasuke sangat menyakitkan, ketika otaknya terasa beku—tidak bisa berpikir untuk sesaat.

Sang profesor alias Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Cepat-cepatlah kau santap seseorang, jika kau tidak ingin terus-menerus meminum racun ini..," komentar Itachi dengan nada datar. "Percuma saja jika kau hanya meminum cairan ini tanpa melakukan ritual meminum bunga _bleeding heart_ dengan benar. Kau hanya akan terlihat seperti pesakitan yang semakin lama akan semakin candu terhadap racun ini..," katanya, memperingati Sasuke jika semakin lama racun ikan fugu, dan meminum ekstrak _bleeding heart _tidak benar hanya akan menjadi sebuah candu layaknya narkotika. _Addicted_, dan rentan waktu untuk meminumnya harus semakin singkat, di saat tubuh Sasuke semakin membutuhkan makanan.

Mendengar kata bunga _bleeding heart_ membuat jantung Uchiha bungsu seperti berhenti sesaat. Bunga penuh cinta yang sangat mengerikan bagi Uchiha bungsu. Ritual meminum bunga tersebut haruslah dengan cara memakan jantung yang mengalirkan darah berdesir keras, dan penuh gairah. Ya, hal itu dapat Sasuke dapatkan jika mengajak orang yang mencintainya ke atas ranjang, mengambil darah dari korban untuk diminum bersamaan ramuan ekstrak bunga _bleeding heart_, dan memakan jantung korban sesaat sebelum memasuki bagian klimaks dalam bercinta. Dengan begitu, Sasuke bisa memuaskan perutnya, dan tidak perlu lagi memakan jantung apapun selama beberapa tahun atau hidup layak seperti manusia normal, hingga pada saatnya tubuhnya kembali meminta 'makanan'.

Sasuke berhenti terbatuk-batuk. Dia menatap Itachi dengan tajam dan sinis. "Jangan berharap aku akan bertindak kotor sepertimu..," sindirnya pada seseorang yang bisa memakan jantung manusia dengan seenak perutnya. "Aku bukanlah seorang monster!" teriak Sasuke, ketika Itachi hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

Pemuda yang notabene seorang artis dan merangkap menjadi profesor menghela napas berat. Ia mengerti sekarang jika Sasuke tidak mungkin memakan sahabatnya sendiri—Naruto. "Jika begitu santap jantung orang lain yang mencintaimu. Hanya membawa dia keranjang, dan bunuh dia selagi mendebarkan jantungnya untukmu...," tawar Uchiha sulung dengan senyuman tipis. "Atau kau ingin jantungmulah yang berhenti berdetak?" lanjutnya, ketika Uchiha bungsu kehabisan kata-kata. "Sasuke, meminum ekstrak _bleeding heart_ dengan diiringi memakan jantung segar seekor hewan tidaklah akan bisa memuaskan tubuhmu..," Uchiha sulung tersenyum sinis. "Kau hanya semakin lapar, dan lapar, hingga hilang kendali atau memangsa siapapun manusia yang ada di dekatmu..," Itachi mendengus. "Dan, apabila kau tidak bisa memenuhi rasa laparmu itu, maka kematian-lah yang akan kau terima atau… lebih parahnya lagi kematian tragis orang yang benar-benar kau cintai," sesaat Itachi mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih. "Alhasil, pada akhirnya semua berakhir sama saja."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tidak bisakah kau diam?!" dengan tubuh kaku, dan otak terasa pening, Sasuke beranjak dari atas kasur. Layaknya robot, Uchiha bungsu mencoba untuk melangkah kaki—keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Sial. Rupanya racun ekstrak ikan fugu belumlah terlalu bereaksi benar. Tubuhnya masih lemas, ketika badannya terasa kaku—sulit untuk digerakan, semakin mirip seperti zombie yang kerap kali teman-temannya tonton. "UHUK! UHUK!" Sasuke kembali terbatuk, ketika dirinya merasakan suatu binatang kecil dan menjijikan yang kerap kali dinamakan kecoa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya melewati mulut.

.

Dan?

Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas—mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah hape, berharap nomor telepon yang paling dinantikannya akan muncul di layar hape-nya untuk merubah segalanya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Waktu sore menjelang malam telah tiba. Butiran-butiran kristal salju turun membasahi jalanan kasar berbatu di pinggiran Kota Konoha. Suara tawa anak kecil—peramai sore hari melenyap terbawa oleh hembusan angin malam. Seorang pemuda yang terlambat memasuki peraduannya melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat, meninggalkan jejak-jejak di atas permukaan salju. Di belakangnya seekor anjing berbulu putih mengikuti dengan setia. Namun, dikala pemuda tersebut menapaki kakinya di tengah-tengah perkarangan rumah, dia mendengar keributan dari arah kandang hewan peliharannya yang terletak tidak cukup jauh dari kediamannya. Ia mendengar sapi-sapi kepunyaannya bersuara—memecah keheningan.

Pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik, dengan rambut kecokelatan yang dilapisi oleh topi musim dingin mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasanya sapi-sapi kepunyaan keluarganya berisik pada jam-jam seperti ini. Apakah ada pencuri yang masuk ke dalam kandang peliharannya? Tetapi, siapa orang yang berniat mencuri binatang sebesar sapi? Ha—ah, ada-ada saja. Pemuda pinggiran kota yang bernama Kiba menghela napas. Ia terbuai dengan pikirannya sendiri, ketika Akamaru—anjing kesayangannya—berlari menuju kandang tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa, seperti merasakan suatu keganjilan.

"AKAMARU?!" teriak Kiba, terkejut dengan tingkah berani anjingnya.

Tidak berpikir dua kali, melihat teman setianya berlari menuju tempat yang mencurigakan, membuat Kiba melangkahkan kaki—menyeret kakinya untuk menyusul Akamaru. Entah perasaan atau apa, tetapi keheningan malam membuat bulu kuduk Kiba merinding, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Namun, Kiba menepis pikiran-pikiran negatif di benaknya, dan tetap melangkahkan kaki, hingga dirinya berada di depan pintu kandang sapi yang rupanya telah terbuka sedikit—memperlihatkan kegelapan di dalamnya.

"Kok, pintunya terbuka?" bisik Kiba pada dirinya sendiri, mulai merasakan dugaannya atas ketidakberesan kandang sapinya benar. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang—memacu adrenalin. "Chk… bagaimana jika sapinya ada yang lepas..," Kiba menghela napas—sebal. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mengutuk anak buahnya, jika memang anak buahnya-lah yang lupa menutup pintu kandang.

Kiba melihat ke kiri dan kanan mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk melindungi diri dikala sesuatu yang tidak terduga muncul dari arah dalam kandang. Apa? Apa yang bisa digunakan?! Oh, itu! Kiba merasa sedikit lega ketika melihat garpuh untuk menggaruk jerami yang tersedia di tembok kandang—pinggir pintu. Sang anak pemilik peternakan pun mengambil garpuh raksasa tersebut, dan menghela napas—menyiapkan seluruh keberaniannya dalam menghadapi bahaya apapun di dalam kandang sapi miliknya.

Krieeeetttt…

Kiba membuka pintu kandang. Kegaduhan di dalam kandang sapinya masih terdengar—malah lebih jelas.

SRET! SRET!

Kiba melihat ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan jika tidak ada apapun di depan pintu.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Jantung Kiba berdetak kencang.

Kandang yang biasanya dihiasi cahaya kuning remang-remang berubah menjadi gelap-gulita. Owh, untung saja penerangan jalan menuju kandang masuk melewati jendela pecah di atas bangunan peristirahatan sapi tersebut. Dengan susah payah Kiba membiasakan matanya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat dalam kegelapan sebelum melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kandang. "A—Akamaru?" bisik Kiba dengan suara bergetar karena kedinginan sekaligus rasa takut. "A—Akamaru kau dimana?" tanyanya lagi, berharap anjing kepunyaannya segera mendatangi dirinya.

"Ing… Ing…," terdengar suara rintihan pelan seekor anjing sebelum suara tersebut menghilang di balik kesepian yang muncul secara mendadak. Ya, secara serentak suasana mulai terkondisikan. Tidak ada keributan sama sekali. Benar-benar aneh, dan malah membuat Kiba semakin takut.

Dengan kaki yang gemetar Kiba mempererat genggamannya pada garpuh di tangannya. Suara derap kaki miliknya beradu dengan jerami terdengar memenuhi gendang telinga Kiba. Secara perlahan Kiba melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kandang untuk mejemput teman terbaiknya—Akamaru. Sesekali Kiba melihat ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan jika Akamaru ada di dekatnya. Ha—ah, namun tetap saja keberadaan Akamaru tidak ditemukan. Kiba hampur frustasi, dan menyerah untuk mencari anjingnya, ketika dia melihat suatu pergerakan asing di sudut kandang.

Kiba mengerutkan kening. "A—akamaru?" panggil Kiba, berharap sosok yang mencurigakan tersebut adalah anjingnya. Secara tidak sadar dan perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki, mendekati sudut kandang. "Akamaru kemari anak manis..," bujuk Kiba, tetapi tidak ada respon yang positif.

Tap… Tap.. Tap..

Kiba terus melangkahkan kakinya, hingga jaraknya berada cukup dekat dengan sosok mencurigakan tersebut, dan bisa melihat secara jelas sosok yang didekatinya.

"Aka—Astaga!" pekik Kiba dengan suara _horror_, menahan ketakutan. Garpuh yang ada di tangannya terjatuh, ketika tangannya menutup mulut—mual. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Kiba melangkah mundur secara perlahan, ketika sosok di depannya menatap nyalang dirinya. Ma—makhluk apa di depannya. Makhluk tersebut adalah seorang manusia, ketika matanya merah menyala dan terdapat tiga buah bentuk koma hitam di tengahnya. Kuku-kuku tangan makhluk tersebut panjang dan runcing ketika darah bercampur potongan kulit terselip pada kuku tersebut.

Di kala Kiba memandang tangannya lebih baik, rupanya makhluk tersebut sedang megenggam benda lembek terbalut cairan merah—kental yang merupakan sebuah jantung. Cairan kental yang terdapat pada jantung tersebut menetes ke atas jerami melewati sela-sela jari. Bagian bibir, dagu, hingga pipinya terdapat sebuah cairan yang sama dengan yang di tangannya. Dengan gigi taringnya yang meruncing—tajam layaknya hewan buas yang sedang kelaparan, sosok tersebut sedang menggerogoti isi perut seekor binatang berbulu yang ususnya sudah terurai panjang, berceceran di atas jerami, ketika pada bagian anus hewan mati tersebut mengeluarkan kotoran seperti habis dicabik, dan ditekan. Ya, layaknya seekor singa makhluk tersebut menyantap Akamaru, hingga bulu putih salju pun menjadi senada darah.

Kiba memekik—terkejut, ketakutan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kiba memberanikan diri. Kiba langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar kandang, dan akan memanggil orang lain untuk membunuh monster tersebut. Tubuhnya berkeringat, ketika cuaca sangat dingin. Badannya terasa lemas, namun tetap dia paksakan untuk bergerak—menembus batas keberanian. Jantungnya berdetak kencang selagi berdoa agar monster tersebut tidaklah mengejarnya. Ya, Kiba tersebut berlari keluar kandang hingga mencapai pintu.

BRUK!

Kiba menabrak sesuatu yang besar di depannya.

Mata Kiba menatap ke bawah. Ia menatap sepasang sepatu vantopel sebelum secara perlahan matanya menelusur ke atas. Ia melihat sosok tampan, dan _gentle_ berdiri di depannya. I—Itachi Uchiha? Kiba membelalakan mata, merasa beruntung atau gila karena pada saat seperti ini dirinya melihat seorang bintang besar. E—eh, Tetapi, untuk apa Itachi ada di tempat ini? Ng… Kenapa ada seorang bin—Aha! pasti ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Jangan-jangan ini acara _reality show _untuk mengerjai seseorang. Kiba pun sedikit lega, dan mulai berpikir untuk meminta tanda tangan, ketika dirinya mengingat lagi keganjilan yang terdapat di dalam kandang sapinya. Ya, jika ini acara _reality show,_ lalu kemana Akamaru? Kiba mengerutkan keningnya—bingung.

"I—ini pasti acara _reality show_, bukan?" tanya Kiba dengan nada berharap, ketika tubuhnya semakin bergetar, hingga sebentar lagi dapat dipastikan pemuda tersebut akan terkencing-kencing di celana. "Apa acara ini bisa dihentikan? Aku sungguh ketakutan setengah mati..," lanjutnya. Ia memohon agar gurauan ini tidak dilanjutkan, dan para kru-kru film segera memunculkan wujudnya.

Hening.

Itachi hanya terdiam, ketika cahaya lampu penerangan jalan menyinari kulit tubunya yang pucat.

"Tu—Tuan Uchiha?" Kiba berharap Itachi mengatakan sesuatu.

Bola mata Uchiha sulung memerah, ketika menatap manusia di depannya. Dengan seringai setan yang semakin lama semakin lebar, Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, hingga membuat Kiba membelalakan mata sebelum lolongan kematian peramai suasana malam terdengar sesaat dari mulutnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Ting—tong… Ting—tong…

Pemuda berambut pirang menekan bel pintu di depannya.

Kali ini Naruto mengakui dirinya adalah seorang _dobe_. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya bersahabat dengan Uchiha bungsu, ini adalah pertama kali Naruto datang ke kediaman Uchiha. Chk, chk, chk. Selama ini Naruto hanya mendengar dari orang-orang jika rumah Sasuke sangat besar layaknya istana, dan nyatanya rumah Sasuke lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan bayangan Naruto. Kediaman Uchiha lebih layak dibilang sebuah kastil bergaya Eropa dibandingkan rumah. Ha—ah, walaupun suasananya mencekam, dan penerangan rumah tersebut kurang, Naruto tetap berpikir jika rumah bergaya eropa yang sedang didatanginya begitu menakjubkan.

Ting—tong… Ting—tong…

Naruto kembali menekan bel tersebut. Sebal karena pintu tidak kunjung dibukakan.

Cklek!

Krieeetttt…

Akhirnya seseorang membukakan pintu secara perlahan untuk Naruto.

Dari balik pintu muncul seorang wanita tua yang sedikit bungkuk, dan jauh lebih pendek dari Naruto, sehingga pemuda berambut pirang tersebut harus menundukan kepalanya—memandang nenek-nenek di depannya. Kulit wanita tersebut pucat, ketika rambutnya putih—beruban. Wanita tersebut tersenyum misterius di saat matanya menajam memandang Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut—menyelidik.

Naruto menjadi salah tingkah ketika dipandang tajam seperti ini. "Permisi, apa Sasuke-nya ada? Saya Naruto, teman sekolahnya. Maaf kedatangan saya begitu malam..," kata Naruto dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Tidak ingin durhaka karena bersikap kasar pada orang tua. Selain itu, diapun merasa tidak enak karena bertamu begitu larut malam. "Saya kesini hanya ingin mengantar tas kepunyaan Sasuke yang tertinggal di kelas.." lanjut Naruto sembari memperlihatkan tas Sasuke dikala Uchiha bungsu langsung pulang ke rumah—kabur dari UKS.

_Sebenarnya.. _

_Sekalian menjenguk Sasuke, sih~_

Batin Naruto, ternyata lebih banyak menjadikan tas Sasuke sebagai alasannya atau modus. Ia cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke, hingga membuang jauh-jauh etika bertamunya. Tidak menunggu hari esok, melihat keadaan Sasuke di sekolah membuat tidur pun tidak nyenyak.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat, ketika nenek-nenek di depan Naruto hanya terdiam. Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, mulai takut dengan tatapan nenek-nenek di depannya.

Teng—Teng—

"UUUWAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak—kaget. Ia terkejut ketika lonceng jam kota berbunyi, dan memecahkan suasana yang tercipta di sekitar Naruto.

Nenek-nenek yang bernama Chiyo menganggukan kepalanya. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar sebelum meminggirkan tubuhnya dari depan pintu—mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. "Silahkan masuk, kedatanganmu sangat berarti di Kediaman kami..," kata pelayan Kediaman Uchiha dengan sangat ramah, perkataan yang dilontarkannya pada Naruto terdengar aneh, walaupun pemuda berambut pirang tidaklah menyadarinya karena terlanjut senang telah dipersilahkan masuk oleh pelayan keluarga Uchiha. "Kamarnya ada di lantai tiga. Dari tangga belok saja ke kiri, pintu pertama adalah kamar Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke..," katanya, memberi panduan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk sopan sebelum melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke tanpa merasa curiga dengan gelagat aneh nenek-nenek tersebut. "Permisi..," kata Naruto sembari berjalan ke dalam rumah—menuju kamar Uchiha bungsu, dengan diikuti nenek-nenek tersebut.

_Chk… chk… chk.._

_Rumah yang sangat welcome…_

_Aku langsung diperbolehkan masuk ke kamar Sasuke!_

Naruto tersenyum senang. Akhirnya, setelah sekian tahun bergaul dengan Uchiha bungsu, Naruto bisa melihat kamar Sasuke.

_Kau tidak bisa beralasan lagi untuk melarangku masuk ke rumahmu, TEME!_

Naruto berseru di dalam hati kegirangan.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki mengikuti cahaya remang-remang terdengar di Kediaman Uchiha. Dengan menggendong sebuah tas kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu, Naruto menapaki kakinya pada lantai dingin menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan yang berisikan perabotan klasik. Nenek-nenek yang menyambutnya di depan pintu terus mengikutinya di belakang, ketika bibirnya terlihat menyeringai di mata Naruto. Namun, Naruto segera tepis pikiran tersebut. Mungkin seringai nenek-nenek tersebut tidaklah ada, dan hanya sebuah ilusi dari cahaya lampu di dalam rumah ini. Setelah menapaki kaki diberbagai macam ruangan, akhirnya Naruto melihat tangga yang dia tuju. Ia ingin berlari ke tangga tersebut, dan cepat-cepat menuju kamar Sasuke—tidak sabaran. Tetapi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Walau Naruto konyol, dia masih memiliki etika.

Sudah cukup etikanya dibuang jauh-jauh dengan cara bertamu malam hari!

Naruto akan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, ketika dirinya mendengar sesuatu dari arah pintu di samping tangga yang terbuka setengah dan mengeluarkan cahaya. Rasa keingintahuan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut timbul. Ia ingin tahu siapa orang yang sedang memblender buah-buahan di malam hari seperti ini. Ya, pasti ini sangat terdengar tidak sopan. Hahaha. Naruto datang bertamu ke Kediaman Uchiha pada malam hari, di saat matanya melihat kesana-kemari, menjamah setiap keganjilan di Kediaman Sasuke.

Nggggguuunggggg….

Terdengar bunyi mesin blender.

Lupa dengan tujuannya sesaat, Naruto menggerakan kaki secara perlahan menuju pintu tersebut. Ia sedikit menongolkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, ingin tahu isi ruangan yang ada di samping tangga, dan ternyata adalah sebuah dapur. Matanya menyipit—menyelidik, ketika sosok berambut panjang terikat satu, dengan guratan kasar di pipinya sibuk menghaluskan benda berwarna putih keabu-abuan, dengan sedikit bercak hitam dan merah. Benda di dalam blender tersebut menghalus dibalik cairan kental yang berbusa, menjijikan. Naruto mengerutkan kening. Buah atau sayuran apa itu? Mhm… ah, aneh sekali! Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping ketika dirinya baru mengingat sebuah buah berwarna merah yang kerap kali orang-orang mengatakannya buah naga. Oh, benar! Itu pasti buah naga. Naruto mengangguk-angguk pelan, ketika suara blender sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

Naruto memandang kembali orang yang berada di dalam ruangan dapur tersebut. Mata biru kepunyaannya beradu pandang dengan mata _onyx_ Uchiha sulung. Wajah Itachi tampak santai, di saat senyuman tidak penuh arti tersirat di bibirnya, dan membuat Naruto menjadi gugup seketika.

Pemuda berambut pirang pun tersenyum kecut—salah tingkah. Itachi terus memandanginya, tidak memberikan respon yang positif atau negatif atas kemunculan Naruto. Suasana tiba-tiba terasa hening—mencekam, membuat bulu kuduk sang Namikaze berdiri—_horror._ Sebagian otaknya berkata jika dia harus segera pergi meninggalkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang terus menatapnya.

"A—ah, maaf!" kata Naruto sembari menundukan tubuhnya, meminta maaf. Setelah itu, sang Namikaze segera berlari ke arah tangga menuju tempat seharusnya dia berada.

Dikala Naruto pergi menghindari dirinya, bibir tipis Itachi menyeringai setan, dikala lidahnya menjilat bibir—merasa lapar.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

_Setelah Naruto hilang dari hadapan Itachi…_

Titik terang Itachi untuk mengatasi masalah adiknya telah datang. Tanpa diberi umpan sang korban pun datang menghampiri. Dengan suka rela tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, Naruto akan menghampiri sang predator. Ya, pantas Sasuke menyukai pemuda tersebut. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh pun Uchiha sulung sudah dapat mencium aroma manis dari tubuh Naruto. Selain itu, irama detak jantung sang Namikaze sungguh merdu—melambangkan kegairahan di dalam tubuhnya.

Uchiha sulung tertawa kecil. Ia mengambil pisau kotor di samping tangannya. Mata _onyx_ yang menyimpan sejuta kegelapan memerah. Dengan penciuman yang tajam, Itachi mengendus bau pisau di tangannya sebelum menjilat gumpalan-gumpalan kental berwarna putih—keabuan bercampur merah gelap di pisau tersebut. Ya, ia menjulurkan lidahnya, dan menjilat gumpalan cairan kental tersebut hingga bercampur dengan saliva, dan membudah di dalam mulutnya menyongsong kerongkongan, tampak menikmati.

Itachi menaruh pisau di tangannya di atas meja. Setelah itu, ia mengambil gelas bening di dekatnya, dan mengisikan gelas tersebut dengan cairan kental yang ada di dalam blender. Lalu, setelah menjilat tetes demi tetes cairan kental yang berada di pinggiran wadah blender, Itachi berjalan ke arah kulkas. Ia akan menaruh gelasnya di dalam lemari pendingin tersebut.

Krieeettt…

Pluk!

Uchiha sulung membuka pintu kulkas ketika sesuatu di dalam lemari pendingin terjatuh ke atas lantai. Selain itu, benda kenyal basah nan lembab—berwarna putih, dan berukuran panjang menjuntai dari dalam kantong plastik hitam yang ditaruh Itachi di dalam kulkas. Uchiha sulung pun melihat ke arah benda yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

"Jatuh..," bisik Itachi dengan nada pelan dan annoyed karena makanannya kotor.

Tidak merasa lelah dengan kesibukannya sendiri, Itachi berjongkok untuk mengambil benda yang terjatuh di atas lantai. Ia memandang sebuah benda berkulit putih yang ternyata terdapat kuku pada bagian depan benda tersebut. Ya, ya, ya benda yang sekarang ini berada di tangan Itachi adalah sebuah jari manis. Salah satu bagian tubuh manusia, dan masih memiliki kulit yang segar, ketika pada bagian terpisahnya terdapat tulang—putih kemerahan, dan daging tipis yang semberawut—terpotong tidak rapih, menggantung di bagian bawah jari tersebut.

Dengan santai Itachi mengambil jari manis korban barunya sebelum meneliti jari tersebut. Ia akan memasukan sang jari ke dalam kantong keresek yang terbuka mengeluarkan usus-usus panjang nan lembek, di saat pada bagian ujung usus yang terjuntai ke bawah—mengenai dasar kulkas—mengeluarkan cairan-cairan kuning seperti kotoran, menetes ke atas lantai.

Uchiha sulung ingin menepuk jidatnya karena kejorokan, dan kecerobohannya, hingga kulkas menjadi berantakan. "Dasar bodoh!" desis Itachi, merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. "Ini menjadi menjijikan..," Uchiha sulung mendesah karena harus memanggil pembantunya untuk membersihkan hasil kegiatannya. "Ha—ah, tapi ya sudahlah!" bisik Uchiha sulung sembari menghela napas—berat.

Secara cepat Itachi memutuskan untuk membereskan isi di dalam kresek, dan menutupnya. Ia tidak ingin makanannya menjadi busuk, dan dapurnya menjadi bau. Namun, sebelum Uchiha sulung menutup kulkas, matanya menatap sebuah baki yang juga disimpan di dalam kulkas, dan terdapat hidangan istimewa di atasnya. Di atas baki tersebut terdapat suatu hal yang seharusnya tidak ada di dalam kulkas manusia normal. Yaa.. sebuah kepala tampak sudah dikuliti, memperlihatkan daging kemerahan ketika guratan-guratan putih-biru nadi-otot berada di sekitar daging tersebut. Bagian atas kepala tersebut tidaklah ada, ketika isinya sudah dikuras, diblender, dan baru saja dimasukan ke dalam kulkas. Itachi sudah menjadikan isinya sebuah minuman penyegar untuk cemilan pada saat menonton teve—esok hari. Mata kepala manusia tersebut dibiarkan terbuka melotot tidak memperlihatkan kehidupan, menambah selera makan Itachi disaat makan pagi datang. Mulutnya membuka lebar dikala gigi-gigi terlumuri darah masih terlihat. Daging-daging pada bagian potongan kepala tersebut mengenai baki, ketika darah segar masih sedikit mengalir di benda berbahan logam tersebut.

"Hmm.. _yummy_~" Itachi tersenyum puas sebelum menutup pintu kulkas. Ha—ah, besok adalah hari yang menyenangkan karena dirinya akan menikmati makanan _favorite-nya_.

.

_Owh shit!_

**Tazmaniadevil**

Derap langkah kaki berpijak pada anak tangga semakin dipercepat oleh Naruto. Rasa malu hingga tubuh memanas merasuk ke dalam diri. Pemuda Namikaze tidak percaya keingintahuan membawa dirinya pada suatu hal yang bodoh. Astaga, bagaimana jika Itachi berpikir tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya? Bagaimana jika Uchiha sulung berkata tidak-tidak pada Sasuke? Eh, tetapi kenapa Naruto mesti cemas? Memang ada masalah jika Itachi mengatakan hal tidak-tidak pada Sasuke? Mhm.. Naruto menghela napas sebelum terdiam sejenak—mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya! Dimana nenek-nenek itu?" Naruto bergumam, baru sadar jika nenek-nenek yang sejak tadi mengikutinya tidaklah lagi mengekornya. Menghilang seperti di telan oleh bumi. "Bukannya, dia sejak tadi di belakangku?" pikir Naruto sembari mengerutkan kening.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Mengangkat kedua bahu, tidak lagi memusingkan keberadaan pembantu rumah tangga Uchiha, Naruto kembali berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke. Di saat kakinya menginjak lantai tiga, Naruto terdiam melihat ke arah sebuah pintu kamar yang diduganya adalah kamar Uchiha bungsu.

_Itu bukan, ya, kamarnya? _

Batin Naruto, sedikit ragu untuk menghampiri pintu tersebut.

Mengerutkan kening—berpikir keras, Naruto melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kamar Uchiha bungsu. Ia menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan, ketika matanya melihat Nenek Chiyo atau pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Uchiha yang sedang duduk di atas kursi goyang sambil menghadap ke arah jendela, membelakangi Naruto. Tangannya sibuk bergerak merajut sebuah syal yang entah akan diberikan untuk siapa. Mata Naruto bergerak-gerak, ragu untuk bertanya pada nenek yang sedang serius menguntai benang tersebut.

_Nenek-nenek itu sudah ada disini lagi.._

_Aku tanya tidak, ya?_

Naruto menatap sang nenek—bingung.

"Benar itu kamarnya..," nenek tersebut berkata—mengetahui keberadaan Naruto. Sedangkan jantung Naruto hampir copot, ketika lamunannya diganggu. "—dan kamarnya tidak dikunci, kok..," dengan suara pelan nenek-nenek tersebut mempersilahkan Naruto.

Naruto menepis keterkejutannya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Nek..," kata sang Namikaze dengan nada sopan sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Uchiha bungsu.

Mendengar Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali, Perlahan, bibir Nenek Chiyo memperlihatkan seringai tidak penuh arti. Matanya yang sejak tadi hanya memandang sajian alam melewati jendela teralihkan pada keranjang yang tersimpan di atas pahanya, ketika benang yang sedang dirajutnya habis. Nenek Chiyo mendesah pelan. Mengutuk benangnya yang habis. Namun, di kala itu Iapun mulai menggerakan tangannya pada suatu hal yang aneh di dalam keranjang. Secara perlahan, tangan nenek Chiyo bergerak dengan lincah, mencabuti satu per satu rambut yang tersaji pada sebuah kulit kepala segar yang baru saja dikuliti oleh Tuan Muda-nya agar bisa dijadikan benang.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Cklek!

Krieeeet….

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Uchiha bungsu.

"Sasuke..," bisik Naruto, memanggil nama sahabatnya.

Kegelapan sedikit menghilangkan keberadaan benda-benda di dalam kamar Sasuke. Untung saja cahaya lampu dari luar rumah dan masuk melewati jendela kamar membantu Naruto untuk menelusuri kamar Uchiha bungsu tanpa menendang satu barang pun. Pemuda berambut pirang melihat ke sepenjuru kamar—memastikan keberadaan Sasuke, dan rupanya sosok yang dia cari berada di atas kasur terbalut oleh selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuh. Naruto menghela napas berat. Tidak biasanya Sasuke tidur pada jam seperti ini. Pemuda Uchiha tersebut paling anti menyentuh kasur sebelum jam dua belas malam.

Naruto berjalan ke arah meja belajar dan menaruh tas kepunyaan Sasuke di atas meja belajar. "Ini tas kepunyaanmu…," gumam Naruto. Tidur atau tidak, terpenting Naruto menyapa Sasuke.

Selimut yang digunakan Sasuke bergerak, sehingga Naruto mengetahui jika Sasuke belumlah tertidur, dan masih berusaha menghindari dirinya.

Naruto menghela napas—berat.

_Ayo, katakan sesuatu Naruto!_

Batin Naruto—menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Musim dingin sebentar lagi selesai..," gumam Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih. Matanya memandang ke arah kasur—tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Sasuke terdiam—tidak memberikan respon.

"Kau mengatakan jika kau sangat menyukai musim dingin dibandingkan musim apapun..," lanjut Naruto. Ia memijat-mijat belakang lehernya, salah tingkah. "Chk, tetapi sangat disayangkan karena kondisimu tidak baik, kau tidak bisa bermain di tengah-tengah salju untuk tahun ini…," Naruto menghela napas—berat. "Aku harap kau segera sehat, dan kita bisa bermain lagi, Sasuke…," Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia menggerak-gerakan tangannya layaknya seorang petinju, semangat. "Hohoho… di saat itu, aku akan melemparkan bola salju pada wajah menyebalkanmu i—

"Cepat pergilah!" bentak Sasuke, memotong perkataan Naruto. Ia berkata tanpa melihat Naruto, walaupun hanya sedikit.

Selintas Naruto membelalakan matanya. Ia terkejut mendengar bentakan Sasuke sebelum kabut kesedihan menghiasi mata. Jika orang membentaknya atau membencinya, Naruto tidak pernah ambil pusing. Namun, bentakan kecil yang dilakukan Sasuke selalu berhasil membuat Naruto membatin menahan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya. Tetapi, untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mencoba maklum. Ia menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan berkata jika tingkah Sasuke seperti ini hanya karena sedang sakit, dan mudah-mudahan segera sembuh, dan Sasuke—sahabatnya—akan kembali seperti dulu. Ha—ah, Naruto hanya bisa berdoa, dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat.

Naruto memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Aku pergi…," bisik Naruto, menuruti perintah Sasuke. Namun, sebelum beranjak pergi Naruto mengingat akan suatu benda yang dia beli saat perjalanan ke kediaman Sasuke. "Oh, iya.. pada saat perjalanan kemari, aku membeli bola kristal yang di dalamnya terdapat miniatur rumah di musim salju. Bola kristal tersebut bisa melantunkan sebuah lagu juga..," kata Naruto, dengan nada antusias. Merasa bodoh karena hampir melupakan suatu hal yang penting. Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus kado kecil dari dalam jaketnya dan menaruh bungkusan tersebut di atas meja belajar. "Dengan benda ini, aku harap kau tidak terlalu sedih karena tidak bisa bermain salju di tahun ini..," lanjutnya, sebelum melangkahkan kaki—meninggalkan kamar Uchiha bungsu.

.

.

Cklek!

Naruto memegang knop pintu. Sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi, ia memandang tubuh Sasuke yang terbungkus dengan selimut.

_Cepat sehat, Sasuke…_

Naruto tersenyum—berharap sahabatnya akan baik-baik saja.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memanggil Naruto. Ia masih berposisi memunggungi Naruto, ketika pemuda Namikaze langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Deg!

Jantung pemuda Namikaze berdetak kencang, ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya.

Naruto membalikan badan. Memandang kegelapan yang terdapat di dalam kamar Uchiha bungsu. "Hm?" gumamnya, dengan nada pelan, meminta Sasuke untuk meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada penuh emosi, sehingga suaranya sedikit bergetar. Namun, Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh dengan ekspresi emosional.

Terdiam dengan ekspresi yang menyedihkan. Kali ini, Naruto-lah yang membuang muka, memandang lantai di sampingnya. Seribu kata memalukan terlintas di dalam otaknya, ketika mendengar pertanyaan sang sahabat. Jantungnya yang sudah berpacu-cepat semakin terpacu membuat dentuman-dentuman kecil pada seluruh tubuh, hingga kaki Naruto terasa lemas. Namun, dia harus tetap menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Uchiha bungsu. Ya, kemungkinan Naruto tidak dapat mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Sasuke pasti selalu ada, bukan? Kemungkinan dirinya tidak dapat berbicara normal dengan Sasuke, pastilah ada. Oleh karena itu, jika ada kesempatan lebih baik Naruto jujur, dan mengatakan semua ungkapan hatinya pada Uchiha bungsu—cepat atau lambat.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan keberaniannya secara maksimal. "Itu semua karena kau adalah teman, rival..," Naruto menghela napas—berat. "—dan orang yang aku cintai..," bisiknya dengan nada pelan. Ia pun tersenyum tipis. "Oh, iya! Hari ini 'kan tanggal 14 Februari? Hehehe..," Naruto terkekeh kecil—grogi. "Di hari ini…bi—biasanya.. orang yang menyukai seseorang akan mengucapkan..," Naruto memasang ekspresi miris. "Ha—happy va—valentine, Sasuke!" bisik Naruto dengan nada sangat cepat. Ia ingin sekali bunuh diri ketika mengucapkan kata-kata memalukan tersebut pada rival-nya. "JAAAA!" teriak Naruto dengan nada terburu-buru. Pemuda tersebut pun langsung keluar kamar Sasuke, dan menutup pintu dengan sekencang mungkin, ketika wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

_SIAL?!_

_INI SANGAT MEMALUKAANNN?!_

Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri, hingga tujuh turunan.

BRAK!

Pintu pun tertutup dengan keras.

.

.

_Beberapa detik kemudian.._

_Setelah Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu…_

Deg… Deg… Deg…

Jantung pemuda bermata _onyx_ berdetak kencang. Ribuan perasaan merasuk ke dalam pikiran dan hatinya, hanya karena mendengar kata-kata dari seseorang idiot. Seiring dengan wajah yang memerah, tangannya yang memegang botol merah muda terkepal kuat bergetar. Perasaan lapar menghampiri seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut piyama tipis berlapis selimut. Makanan pembuka yang merupakan jantung anjing tidaklah dapat lagi mengganjal perutnya. Ya, Sasuke sangatlah lapar. Ia merasa lapar dalam segala hal hingga ingin melumat, mendekap, mencium, dan membuat Naruto mendesahkan namanya. Selain itu, diapun merasa ingin memakan Naruto hidup-hidup. Ia ingin menikmati, memakan jantung yang mendesir deras—berucap irama cinta untuknya. Namun, di sisi lain ia ingin selalu mendengar jantung Naruto berdetak kencang memberikan syair-syair melodi indah pada telinganya. Ia ingin menjaga jantung Naruto, dan membuat jantung tersebut terus berirama untuk dirinya.

_SIAL?!_

_AKU TIDAK DAPAT MENENTUKAN APA YANG AKU INGINKAN DARINYA!_

_BRENGSEK!_

Secara reflek Sasuke menyingkirkan selimut dari atas tubuhnya. Ia turun dari kasur, dan berlari keluar kamar untuk mengejar Naruto. Ya, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke yang sudah tidak dapat membendung diri, hawa nafsu dan keinginannya untuk memiliki Naruto langsung mengejar pemuda Namikaze.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Butiran-butiran salju mulai turun kembali—memenuhi perkarangan rumah Uchiha bungsu layaknya permadani terbuat dari wol biri-biri. Pijakan pemuda berambut pirang membuat jejak-jejak kaki pada permadani alam tersebut. Dengan wajah memerah emosi, napas Naruto memburu tidak terkontrol. Ini adalah hal yang paling memalukan bagi seorang laki-laki. Dia telah menembak manusia _ber-gender_ sama dengan dirinya, terlebih pemuda tersebut adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana dia menghadapi Sasuke pada esok hari, jika mereka bertemu. Pasti dikala itu akan menjadi waktu paling aneh yang akan Naruto alami.

"NARUTO?!" terdengar teriakan Sasuke dari arah Kediaman Uchiha, hingga membuat jantung Naruto hampir copot di tempat. Ia berhenti sesaat, namun beberapa saat kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali jalan, menyadari jika sekarang ini Namikaze tidak akan mempunyai muka untuk bertatapan dengan Uchiha bungsu. "NARUTOOOO?!" teriak Uchiha bungsu sambil berlari, menyusul Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda Namikaze hanya terus berjalan—semakin mempercepat langkahnya. "NARUTO AKU MOHON DIAMLAH! AKU INGIN MENGATAKAN SESUATU!" teriak Uchiha bungsu dengan nada memohon, hingga Naruto berhenti melangkah. Sasuke frustasi karena Naruto tidak kunjung menanggapi teriakannya, hingga akhirnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tabu bagi seorang Uchiha.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto berhenti sesaat, tercekik di tengah-tengah keterkejutan.

_U—Uchiha memohon?_

_Be—benarkah Sasuke memohon?_

Dengan enggan Naruto membalikan badannya untuk memandang Sasuke, memastikan jika orang yang mengejarnya benar-benar sahabatnya. Di kala itu, Naruto menghela napas—menahan rasa gugup yang membuncah di dalam diri.

Sasuke memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. "Kau diamlah..," lirih Sasuke, ketika Naruto tampak takut untuk menatap dirinya. "Sampai aku selesai bercerita..," lanjutnya, dengan nada pelan. Kabut putih berhembus dari mulut Sasuke pada saat Uchiha bungsu berbicara.

Naruto menatap lebih fokus wajah Uchiha bungsu. Dahi Naruto berkerut heran sekaligus khawatir ketika matanya menyelidik penampilan Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu berdiri di atas salju tanpa memakai alas ketika tubuhnya hanya terbalut piyama tipis. Rambut emo-nya yang mencuat melawan gravitasi sedikit memutih terkena salju. Mata hitam kelam yang biasanya terlihat dingin kini penuh emosi. Sorot mata Uchiha terus memandang pemuda di depannya penuh harap agar Naruto mengikuti keinginannya. Ia tidak mempedulikan dirinya akan membeku kedinginan, di dalam otaknya hanya mengalir sebuah kata-kata untuk diucapkan pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, heran dengan tingkah Sasuke. Ia melepas jaket tebalnya yang berwarna cokelat, hingga menampilkan kaos tipis panjang berwarna oranye bergambar animasi rubah. Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada marah. Sekarang, ia berdiri di hadapan Sasuke untuk memakaikan jaketnya pada Uchiha bungsu. "Kenapa kau keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini di saat cuaca dingin dan sedang sa—

GRAP!

Sasuke menarik kaos Naruto. Ia langsung memagutkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto.

_Sa—Sasuke?!_

Di benak Naruto dunia serasa berjalan lambat ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Mata biru Naruto terbelalak dengan lebar, tidak bisa terpejam. Dia terlalu terkejut atas serangan tiba-tiba Uchiha bungsu. Namun, walaupun Naruto sudah menyadari jika Uchiha bungsu telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya, hisapan yang dilakukan Sasuke pada bibirnya tidaklah Naruto tepis. Rasa nikmat yang membawa getaran panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto, hingga hawa dingin pun terabaikan begitu saja, membuat sang Namikaze terbuai oleh suasana romantis yang dibawakan Sasuke.

_Ci—Ciuman ini?_

_Apa maksudnya?_

Naruto bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Menerka-nerka jawaban setiap pertanyaan dibenaknya.

Jari-jari lentik tanpa penghangat semakin erat megenggam kaos Naruto. Sayup-sayup suara desahan menggema di telinga Naruto ketika napas Uchiha bungu berhembus—menghangatkan bagian wajah sang Namikaze. Perlahan dan ragu, Naruto menggerakan tangannya, hendak mengelus bagian belakang kepala Sasuke. Ia ingin menyentuh tubuh Sasuke. Tubuh yang sejak lama selalu diidam-idamkan olehnya.

Mata Naruto terpejam, ketika Sasuke menggerak kepalanya untuk mencari posisi yang tepat dalam pagutan bibir yang dibaginya bersama sang rival. Ciuman manis dinamai kecupan berubah menjadi perihal agresif yang membangkitkan gairah di dalam tubuh di saat Sasuke berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Ia mendekatkan jarak tubuhnya dengan Naruto berharap tidak ada ruang di antara mereka. Berbagi kehangatan. Lumatan demi lumatan pada bibir Naruto dilakukan oleh Uchiha bungsu secara pelan, mengundang—mendesirkan darah ke bagian tengah selangkangan. Ia menghisap, menjilat bagian bawah bibir Naruto ketika tangannya bergerak menelusuri belakang tubuh sang Namikaze. Dengan agresif jari-jari Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto dari arah luar baju sebelum menyisipkan tangannya ke dalam kaos Naruto—mencari kehangatan.

"Mhnnnn… hnnnn..," Naruto mendesahkan ratusan napas di dalam mulut Sasuke. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap professional dalam berciuman, tidak ingin terkesan amatiran.

Suasana kedua insan di dalam perkarangan rumah Uchiha semakin memanas. Mereka saling menyentuh, ketika salju membasahi tubuh. Namun, di saat mereka kehabisan oksigen, Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

Sesaat Uchiha bungsu memandang ekspresi Naruto setelah melakukan ciuman pertamanya. Ia mengelus bibir Naruto yang membengkak dengan ibu jari. "Hah..hah.. hah.." mereka tersenggal-senggal ketika bibir memerah basah Naruto semakin ranum, meminta untuk dihisap kembali. Sorot mata biru kepunyaan Naruto yang biasanya terang kini diliputi kabut nafsu, meminta lebih dari Sasuke. Matanya menerawang—memandang wajah Sasuke, ketika pipi Naruto memerah. Tangannya yang sejak tadi bebas bergerak saat berciuman tanpa disadari sudah megenggam erat belakang rambut Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke memandang Naruto. Ia membaca emosi, ketika telinganya yang sangat sensitif dibandingkan pendengaran manusia biasa mendengar debaran jantung Naruto yang semakin indah, dan nikmat untuk… dimakan?

"Sasuke..," desah Naruto, menghembuskan napas panas ketika wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan wajah Uchiha bungsu, hingga cerminan wajahnya bisa dilihat secara jelas pada bola mata Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa maksud dari ciu—Mhmmm…," mulut Naruto terbungkam oleh bibir Sasuke untuk kesekian kali, hingga tidak dapat meneruskan perkataan.

Sasuke menarik bawah bibir Naruto dengan giginya, ketika dia mengelus bagian tengah bibir Naruto dengan memakai lidah, meminta izin masuk ke dalam mulut sang Namikaze secara terselubung. Tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto mulai fokus pada bagian dada sang Namikaze. Menyelusup masuk kembali ke dalam baju Naruto, sibuk mencari tonjolan kecil di bagian dada sang Namikaze. Sedangkan Naruto membiarkan jari-jari nakal Uchiha bungsu bergerak bebas—menjamah dirinya. Candu Sasuke yang memabukan membuai dirinya, hingga otak pun tidak dapat berfungsi secara normal untuk menghentikan perlakuan Sasuke. Pilinan, dan tekanan jari-jari Sasuke pada _nipple_ Naruto membuat sang Namikaze mendesah keras, beradu suara dengan alam dikala desahannya diibaratkan sebagai undangan kegairahan untuk tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Ia membuka mulut, membiarkan lidah Sasuke bermain di dalam rongga-rongga, menjilat secara detail organ-organ di dalam mulut Naruto, ketika benda tidak bertulang tersebut disambut manis. Pemuda berambut pirang mengelus dan memijat lidah Sasuke dengan memakai lidahnya, membentuk suatu tarian bergairah yang mencairkan suasana bersalju ini. Saling menjilat, menekan, dan menggerakan lidah. Kedua dari mereka melakukan pertarungan lidah dengan sesekali hisapan, sampai pada saatnya tetesan saliva terjatuh ke atas dagu Naruto, dan dijilat bersih oleh Sasuke sebelum membagi ciuman panas kembali.

Memperluas akses gerak untuk menjamah _nipple_ Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat kaos Naruto hingga mencapai dada, ketika hembusan angin dingin meniup perut dan bagian bawah dada sang Namikaze. "Pergilah!" bisik Sasuke di tengah-tengah lumatannya pada bibir Naruto. Ia masih bersikap agresif, enggan melepaskan Naruto, walaupun dirinya memerintahkan sang Namikaze untuk menghilang dari hadapannya. "Pergilah sebelum aku memakan dirimu..," bisik Sasuke. Selera makannya memuncak—siap menyantap hidangan yang tersaji secara baik di dekapannya.

"Hmmnnnn…nnnnhhnn..," desah Naruto di dalam mulut Sasuke, tidak mendengarkan gumaman Uchiha bungsu. Tangannya sibuk membuka bagian bawah kancing Sasuke. Berniat untuk memberikan elusan-elusan kecil pada kulit sang Uchiha, hingga menghantarkan kejutan listrik yang akan menyengat tubuh Sasuke. "Sa—Sasuke..," Naruto memberi jawaban perkataan Sasuke dengan suara yang sensual.

Desahan Naruto cukup membuat otak Sasuke terasuki oleh setan. Rasa lapar dan gairah menyatu menjadi satu menciptakan suatu emosional yang tidak akan pernah dirasakan oleh manusia manapun. Nafsu Sasuke semakin besar untuk menjilat seluruh tubuh Naruto, ketika jari-jari Naruto yang dingin menyentuh perut Uchiha bungsu, di kala kancing piyama Sasuke sudah terbuka setengah. Ciuman di antara mereka terlepas ketika jilatan demi jilatan lidah Sasuke teralihkan pada pipi, dan dagu Naruto. Sedangkan, pemuda Namikaze hanya membiarkan Uchiha bungsu menjamah dan melembabkan wajahnya di kala tangan Naruto bergerak nakal—mengeluskan jari telunjuknya pada pusar Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke berhenti menciumi Naruto untuk melepaskan kaos sang Namikaze. Ia meminta lebih dari tubuh di depannya, ketika kejantanannya sudah menegang hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Naruto merintih kedinginan. Alhasil, untuk menghangatkan diri, ia memeluk leher Sasuke dan lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Uchiha bungsu hingga nyaris menempel.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto—mesra. Mendekap Naruto, dan membawa sang Namikaze ke dalam kehangatan. "Aku benar-benar akan memakanmu, Naruto..," Sasuke melemparkan kaos Naruto ke atas permadani putih—sembarangan. Ia memeluk Naruto kembali. "Bukan hanya sebuah kalimat konotasi, tetapi aku benar-benar serius akan mengoyak, mengeluarkan isi di dalam tubuhmu, dan memakan seluruh organmu tanpa sisa..," lanjut Sasuke. Desahan napas memanasi wajah Naruto.

Hening.

Naruto hanya terdiam—tidak merespon perkataan Sasuke untuk sementara waktu.

Dari pipi Namikaze, lidah Uchiha bungsu bergerak menuju salah satu kuping Naruto. Sasuke mengecup daun telinga Naruto, menjilatnya, hingga membuat telinga sang Namikaze memerah karena sensitif. Tubuh Naruto bergetar, menahan hembusan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang, dan menggetarkan kaki, hingga rasa lemas yang tertahankan memberontak di dalam otak Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah bosan Sasuke bosan menjilat bagian luar telinga Naruto…

Sasuke menusukan lidahnya ke dalam lubang telinga Naruto. Ia mengoles, mengitari, menekan-nekan kulit yang tergapai di dalam lubang telinga tersebut sebelum menggigit daun telinga sang Namikaze secara perlahan. Meminta respon lebih sensitif dari tubuh Naruto.

"Akkkkkkhhhh~" Naruto mendesah dikala Sasuke memainkan telinganya. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menghapus kabut nafsu di dalam otak, berharap komunikasi dengan Sasuke tidak terhenti hanya karena permainan surga duniawi. "A—apa maksudmu, Sasuke?!" tanya Naruto di tengah-tengah desahan. "A—aku tidak mengerti..," bisik Naruto. Ia memejamkan mata lebih erat, di saat lidah Sasuke menelusuri bagian bawah telinganya. Perlahan bergerak menuju leher. Menjilati kulit leher yang terlembabkan oleh butiran salju.

Pelukan Naruto pada leher Sasuke terlepas. Namikaze mengarahkan tangannya pada kancing piyama Sasuke yang masih tertutup. Leher Naruto terdongak, memberi akses Sasuke untuk mencumbunya. Satu per satu ia membuka kancing piyama Sasuke, di saat Uchiha bungsu menjamah leher Naruto dengan memberi jilatan-jialatan kecil pada kulit leher tersebut. Naruto akan melepas baju Sasuke, hingga pundak Uchiha bungsu _ter-ekspose_ secara sempurna. Namun, di kala itu Sasuke mengingat akan sesuatu yang mencegah dirinya untuk bercinta lebih lanjut dengan Naruto. Sasuke pun menahan tangan Naruto, dan menghentikan seluruh kegiatan intimnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang. Tangan Sasuke megenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan erat. Menghentikan pemuda Namikaze untuk melepaskan pakaian piyamanya.

Di balik tatapan penuh cinta, ekspresi kegetiran tersirat di wajah Naruto. "Apa aku keterlaluan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan karena dipandang dingin oleh Uchiha bungsu. Selain itu, ekspresi Naruto berubah karena dirinya merasa bersalah terlalu mendorong Sasuke untuk bertindak jauh seperti ini.

Tatapan sedih Naruto adalah siksaan terberat bagi batin Sasuke. Berhari-hari ini Sasuke selalu menolak keberadaan Naruto di sampingnya. Namun, Namikaze tidaklah marah. Ia tetap selalu berusha sabar, dan setia menjaga eksistensinya di samping Uchiha bungsu. Walaupun di hari ini Naruto mendapatkan perkataan-perkataan pedas dari Uchiha bungsu, ia tetap diam di samping Uchiha bungsu. Apabila orang yang dicintai Sasuke adalah orang yang seperti ini. Apabila orang yang berdetak kencang untuknya adalah orang terbaik di dalam hidupnya. Apabila Naruto adalah orang yang harus dia peralat untuk memperoleh kehidupan, apakah Sasuke sanggup? Apakah Sasuke bisa berlari—melepaskan pikirannya dari rasa bersalah?

"Aku adalah mayat hidup..," bisik Sasuke. Matanya memandang nanar Naruto, memperhatikan setiap detail raut wajah Naruto. "A—aku adalah seorang anak dari mayat hidup…," lirihnya dengan suara pelan. Malu dengan pengakuannya yang pastilah Sasuke anggap menjadi salah satu alternatif untuk membuat Naruto lari dan tidak muncul kembali di dalam kehidupannya.

Hening.

Hanya hembusan angin malam—meniup kristal-kristal putihlah yang terdengar. Uchiha bungsu melepas pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan melangkah mundur—menjauhkan diri dari Naruto.

Cairan bening memenuhi pelupuk mata Naruto dikala memandang Sasuke. Tangan sang Namikaze terkepal kuat melampiaskan kekesalan. Ekspresi yang sejak tadi dibuat setenang mungkin berubah menjadi emosional. "Sasuke..," lirih Naruto dengan nada pelan—memecahkan perang batin di dalam diri Uchiha bungsu. "Jika kau benci diriku, aku masih terima..," gigi Naruto bergetak keras, marah. "Jika kau mengatai aku _dobe_, bagiku itu hanyalah hinaan yang tidak perlu ditanggapi secara serius..," Naruto mendengus—jijik. "Tetapi, jika kau membohongiku dengan ucapanmu tadi hanya karena ingin menyingkirkan diriku, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan marah padamu… karena aku tidaklah sebodoh yang kau kira," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan akan melangkahkan kaki untuk mengambil kaos dan jaketnya yang tergeletak di atas hamparan permadani putih.

"Ibuku adalah kelinci percobaan ayahku..," Sasuke menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto. "—dan ayahku..," Sasuke tertawa getir. "—menodai kelinci percobaanya tanpa berpikir panjang hingga lahirlah kakakku, dan diriku..," bisik Sasuke dengan suara sangat pelan.

_A—apa?_

Ribuan keheranan yang tidak kunjung ada jawabannya memecahkan kelogikaan di pikiran Naruto. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dikisahkan oleh cerita pada buku novel berubah menjadi sebuah fakta yang mendatangi kehidupan sahabatnya. Semua perasaan menjadi satu. Berujung pada suatu titik ketakutan untuk tidak mempercayai Sasuke Uchiha. Namun, melihat ekpresi Sasuke sekarang ini membuat Naruto berpikir dua kali untuk tidak peduli pada perkataan Uchiha bungsu. Naruto memutuskan untuk diam—memandang Sasuke, meminta penjelasan.

Seperti Naruto, kegetiran melepas semua masalah dalam diri mengganti ketenangan Uchiha bungsu. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan masalah dirinya dan keluarga pada siapapun—terlebih pada orang yang dicintainya. Namun, Sasuke tidak bisa menutupi lagi keanehan di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak mungkin bertindak tidak adil dan memanfaatkan kebaikan Naruto untuk dirinya. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke akan menyingkirkan Naruto dari kehidupan dirinya dengan cara membuka semua jati dirinya, dan membuat Naruto enggan dekat dengan dirinya. Semua dilakukan untuk Naruto sendiri. Semua agar Sasuke tidak menyantap orang dicintainya, dan membiarkan Naruto aman. Tidak ada yang lain.

Dikala malam semakin larut dan cuaca dingin semakin tidak bersahabat, Sasuke mulai menceritakan kisah keluarganya. Ia menceritakan kisah memilukan yang berawal dari seorang wanita yang dibangkitkan oleh kekasihnya dari tidur abadi. Ribuan ilmu pengetahuan berbalut angan-angan dikerahkan seorang pria untuk membangkitkan wanita tersebut. Cairan racun ekstrak ikan fugu dan bunga _bleeding heart_ merupakan titik terang untuk membangkitkan sang wanita, hingga detak jantung pun kembali berfungsi. Ion-ion dalam tubuh beraliran arus listrik mengalir mengaktifkan fungsi organ-organ di dalam tubuh wanita tersebut.

Kebahagiaan menaklukan langit membunyikan sangsakala maut yang lain. Kebangkitan tunangan sang pembangkit tidaklah sesuai harapan. Dikala sang kekasih terbangun seluruh organ-organ di dalam tubuh wanita tersebut tidak dapat berfungsi benar. Otak sebagai pusat pengatur kehidupan kehilangan fungsinya dikarenakan racun ikan fugu bercampur tegangan tinggi _(konsleting) _pada saat pembangkitan, hingga sarafnya sedikit terbakar. Tidak berbicara hanya berteriak dan memberontak seperti kesetanan membuat wanita bernama Mikoto tersebut dirantai di atas sebuah kasur terbuat dari besi. Berteriak dan bertindak layaknya bukan manusia.

Masalah demi masalah muncul di dalam kehidupan pria bernama Fugaku Uchiha. Keanehan bukan hanya pada tingkah Mikoto yang terus dipasung, namun pada pola hidup pun Mikoto berubah drastis. Mikoto yang dikala hidupnya begitu anggun kini ketergantungan pada racun-racun yang telah membangkitkan hidupnya kembali. Apabila Fugaku telat memberikan ekstrak ikan fugu, maka tubuh Mikoto menjadi kaku, ketika kulit memucat sekaligus mengeras layaknya abu-abu logam, dan helaian rambut terjatuh—rontok. Apabila Fugaku telat memberikan ekstrak bunga _bleeding heart_ maka jantung wanita yang dicintainya akan berhenti berdetak—memberikan sinyal kematian bagi seluruh tubuh.

Dikala itu sang Uchiha tidaklah tinggal diam. Fugaku terus mencari suatu formula penyempurna kehidupan kekasihnya yang tidaklah kunjung dia temukan. Bahkan, keanehan pun terus terjadi, hingga pada titiknya Mikoto membutuhkan makanan yang tidak lazim dari manusia biasa. Semakin Fugaku memberikan ekstrak bunga _bleeding heart_, semakin keinginan makan Mikoto tidak terkendali. Ha—ah, Fugaku terus mencoba berbagai macam makanan untuk Mikoto, hingga pada akhirnya Fugaku menyimpulkan daging berdarah segarlah dengan ekstrak racun lah yang selalu diinginkan Mikoto untuk memenuhi rasa lapar. Tidak ada yang lain. Tetapi, daging segar seperti itu kadang sulit untuk didapat. Terlebih bunga _bleeding heart_ yang tidaklah mungkil tumbuh setiap saat. Alhasil, untuk membantu fungsi organ-organ pada tubuh Mikoto (terlebih alat cerna makanan yang kerap kali membeku dikala Fugaku telat memberi makan Mikoto), Fugaku pun memasukan telur-telur serangga gurun (kecoa) pada tubuh Mikoto. Ia membiarkan kecoa tersebut berkembang biak di dalam tubuh Mikoto dan mengganti fungsi cacing dan bakteri sebagai pengurai di dalam tubuh mayat hidup tersebut.

Dan?

Keanehan pada Mikoto tidak menurunkan hasrat Fugaku untuk hidup layaknya suami-istri dengan sang kekasih. Pada suatu hari, dikala manusia-manusia tertidur lelap, dengan susah payah, hingga menggunakan obat bius untuk tunangannya, Fugaku membalutkan sebuah gaun pengantin yang sudah disiapkan pada tubuh Mikoto. Layaknya, seseorang yang menikah secara resmi Fugaku mengucapkan ikrar janjinya pada Mikoto untuk selalu setia. Setelah itu, di tengah-tengah organ reproduksi, dan mamahbiak wanitanya yang dijaga sangat baik, Fugaku melakukan ritual suami-istri. Di tengah-tengah lolongan mayat hidup, Fugaku melepaskan hasrat di dalam tubuh Mikoto.

Hari demi hari Fugaku lalui bersama orang yang dicintainya, Mikoto tetap dia pasung, dan ternyata takdir berbaik hati kepadanya untuk kali ini. Mikoto mengandung anak Fugaku. Layaknya, berhasil menaklukan gunung, hati Fugaku sangat senang tidak kepalang. Ia merawat bayi di dalam kandungan Mikoto dengan baik, ketika selera makan istrinya semakin besar. Mikoto selalu meronta, menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya—menyakiti diri-sendiri, meminta dilepas untuk mencari makan. Alhasil, Fugaku harus kerja ekstra lebih keras mencari makanan untuk Mikoto.

Di saat kandungan Mikoto berumur lima bulan, selera makannya tidaklah kunjung mereda, bahkan semakin menggila. Setiap jam Mikoto meronta—meminta racun dan daging-daging segar untuk dikonsumsi. Ya, Fugaku terus menyanggupi keinginan Mikoto, hingga pada saatnya wanita tersebut tidak mau lagi memakan daging yang dibawakan oleh Fugaku, walaupun dirinya terus memberontak—meminta makanan yang berbeda. Fugaku semakin khawatir pada kondisi Mikoto yang sedang mengandung anak pertamanya. Ia berusaha membujuk istrinya untuk makan, namun tetap saja tidak bisa, hingga sang suami pun nyaris frustasi. Tetapi, suatu hal yang ajaib pun kembali hadir. Dikala awal musim gugur, Fugaku duduk di samping istrinya yang terdiam kelelahan. Ia mengelus rambut Mikoto, turun hingga wajahnya, ketika dalam waktu yang cepat Mikoto menggigit tangan Fugaku. Mikoto menarik daging Fugaku, mengoyak, hingga daging tersebut terlepas dari tulang.

Kesakitan melolong memecahkan keheningan. Fugaku berteriak. Ia berlari ke luar ruangan dengan cucuran darah segar, ketika Mikoto menikmati bahkan mengunyah daging suaminya sendiri. Hasrat lapar yang tadinya begitu meluap-luap menghilang begitu saja, tergantikan oleh kekenyangan yang nyata. Setelah itu, Mikoto tertidur lelap. Rasa nikmat karena telah memakan potong kecil daging suaminya sendiri membuat ketenangan jiwa hingga batin.

Peristiwa mengerikan tidaklah membuat seorang Uchiha berhenti berharap pada kemampuannya. Ia menganalisis kejadian yang menimpa dirinya di malam mengerikan tersebut. Hasil analisanya mengatakan ekstrak bunga _bleeding heart_ akan bekerja secara maksimal ketika energi yang dimasukan ke dalam tubuh mayat hidup berasal dari potongan tubuh berbalut daging segar seseorang yang jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika diambil bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Hal tersebut karena jika jantung seseorang berdetak kencang, hormon-hormon dan desiran darah yang dihasilkan oleh orang tersebut akan berbeda pada saat manusia tersebut berada di dalam kondisi normal. Zat-zat disaat jantung manusia berdetak kencang lebih banyak bisa diserap oleh bunga bleeding heart (bunga yang juga berfungsi untuk membantu darah meresap energi atau zat-zat penting bagi tubuh karena organ yang pernah mati lebih kaku proses aktivitasnya). Ya menurut analisis Fugaku, semakin jatuh cinta seseorang, rasa dagingnya semakin nikmat dan memuaskan bagi penikmat bunga _bleeding heart_.

Fugaku menemukan penemuan baru. Ia memberi makan istrinya dengan suatu hal yang tidak lazim, selagi Mikoto mengandung. Tidak sayang pada tubuhnya sendiri, Fugaku menusuk, merobek, dan mengiris bagian pahanya sendiri untuk diambil dagingnya, dan dijadikan bumbu penyedap yang digabungkan dengan daging-daging atau dalaman binatang yang masih segar.

Hal tersebut terus berlanjut, hingga pada saatnya waktu Mikoto untuk melahirkan anak pertamanya telah tiba. Fugaku kerepotan, tidak bisa sendiri untuk membantu Mikoto dalam melahirkan anak. Oleh karena itu, Fugaku mencari bantuan. Ia harus menghubungi seseorang yang bisa menutupi keberadaan Mikoto, tetapi masih bisa membantunya. Alhasil, untuk pertama kalinya Fugaku menghubungi seseorang melewati telepon, dan memberitahukan orang tersebut mengenai keberadaan Mikoto. Ia menghubungi sahabatnya sejak di Sekolah Dasar yang sekarang ini berprofesi sebagai dokter sekaligus pengusaha, namun walaupun satu kota mereka sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Setelah sahabat Fugaku berhasil dihubungi…

Mengidamkan kehadiran anak pertamanya, Fugaku berkeringat-dingin—ketakutan. Di saat mata Mikoto memerah, dan tubuh yang biasanya lemah tidak berdaya berubah menjadi kuat, proses persalinan pun menjadi semakin sulit. Di balik marah, dan rasa kesal seorang sahabat, pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru sibuk mengeluarkan sang bayi dari rahim Mikoto. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya bisa menahan Mikoto agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, ketika sahabatnya bermandikan keringat—mengeluarkan energi.

Seluruh kemampuan Fugaku dan sahabatnya dikuras habis untuk proses kelahiran seorang bayi. Kelahiran manusia yang tampak normal, dan sehat—jauh sekali dari nasib sang ibu. Bahkan, untuk ukuran seorang anak mayat hidup, anak tersebut terlalu tampan. Ha—ah, Fugaku megendong bayi merah di tangannya, tidak peduli sahabatnya tergeletak lemas di atas lantai, kehabisan energi—sedikit kelelahan dan lega.

Senyuman mengembang yang sudah lama tidak hadir kini telah muncul kembali di bibir sang Uchiha. Ini adalah keajaiban. Akhirnya, dia mempunyai seorang anak dari orang yang dicintainya. Nuansa cinta berbalut harmoni kekeluargaan mengitari Kediaman Uchiha, menepis semua kemarahan sahabat Fugaku atas sifat dan kegilaan Fugaku yang sudah membangkitkan seorang manusia dan melawan kodrat. Pria berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum—bahagia melihat sahabatnya begitu penuh energi kehidupan.

_Waktu pun berpindah pada cepat…_

_5 Tahun kemudian…._

Semua kehidupan Fugaku berjalan lancar. Pola makan Mikoto kembali normal sampai pada saatnya Fugaku selalu meminta kepuasan batin dari istrinya. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan bekerja dan mengurus anak pertamanya, Fugaku tetap saja melakukan hubungan intim dengan Mikoto layaknya seorang suami-istri yang normal. Ia membuat istrinya mengerang—mengerikan. Suara Mikoto seakan-akan merobek heningnya malam dengan sebuah jeritan pilu. Namun jeritan tersebut menutupi semua rasa kehilangan yang ada pada diri Fugaku. Entah suka atau tidak suka atas perlakuan suaminya, Mikoto hanya bisa mengerang.

Hubungan intim dengan sang istri membuahkan hasil kembali. Mikoto mengandung anak kedua dari sang Uchiha. Pada awalnya, proses yang dialami Mikoto pada saat mengandung anak kedua tidaklah jauh beda dari anak yang pertama. Keinginan terselubung orang-orang hamil terlontar dari mulut Mikoto dalam bentuk geraman. Layaknya mengidam anak pertama, Mikoto tidaklah ingin makan kecuali memakan daging yang berasal dari daging suaminya, dan tentu saja dengan berbaik hati Fugaku mencukupi keinginan Mikoto.

Semua tetap berjalan baik seperti seharusnya…

Namun…

Semakin lama…

Hidup Fugaku seperti sebuah siklus merawat hewan buas…

Hingga pada saatnya kejadian tidak inginkan akhirnya terjadi…

Sang takdir mulai bertindak, membalas sosok manusia yang berani melawan dirinya…

Di saat bintang-bintang menyinari tempat berpijaknya manusia, Fugaku memandang istrinya yang sudah selesai makan, dan merasa tenang. Raut wajahnya sedih memikirkan banyak hal. Entah kenapa jadi begini. Seharusnya dirinya merasa puas, ketika sosok yang dia inginkan berada di sisinya. Kenapa bisa perasaannya tidak seperti waktu Mikoto hidup? Ia masih mencintai Mikoto. Ia masih berdebar-debar jika berada di sisi Mikoto, lalu apa lagi yang kurang? Apalagi yang kurang Tuhan? Fugaku menghela napas—berat. Ia berpikir sejenak—menyelami perasaannya sendiri. Mhm… atau tidak berkomunikasi secara baik dengan Mikoto membuat hidupnya kurang? Oke, Fugaku akui selama ini dia tidak berbicara dengan Mikoto, dan hanya bisa menyentuhnya. Hanya menyentuhnya. Tidak ada yang lain. Ya, sepertinya hal tersebutlah yang tidak bisa didapatkan Fugaku, dan mengakibatkan rasa tidak puas.

Pikiran-pikiran yang mengganjil merasuk—mengusik ketenangan sang Uchiha. Sama saja dengan istrinya, hidup Fugaku semakin lama tidak lebih seperti mayat hidup. Lembaran kisah hidup Fugaku berubah menjadi suatu roda yang diputar untuk melukai dirinya sendiri dan orang yang dicintainya. Setelah diperhatikan secara baik, eksperimen Fugaku pada sang istri hanyalah menjadi buah penderitaan bagi mereka berdua. Hanya berujung pada rasa sakit bagi dirinya sendiri dan Mikoto.

Kekalutan yang terlanjur pahit berujung pada waktu kelahiran anak kedua Fugaku. Seperti proses kelahiran anak pertama Fugaku, Itachi, rekan terbaik Fugaku turut datang dan ambil andil dalam membantu persalinan Mikoto. Tidak seperti melahirkan Itachi, Mikoto lebih brutal kali ini. Ia melolong keras, mempersulit sahabat Fugaku untuk mengeluarkan sang bayi. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya bisa menatap wajah istrinya yang kesakitan di saat kulit wajah dan tangan Mikoto membuka—membusuk, mengeluarkan bau bangkai yang sangat menyengat. Seharusnya, Fugaku menyuntikan racun ikan fugu agar sang istri tenang—tidak kesakitan, dan energinya terus terisi. Tetapi dia hanya diam saja, dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah.

Teriakan sahabat Fugaku bergema di dalam ruangan, meminta Uchiha melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu dirinya. Namun, Fugaku hanya terdiam—seribu bahasa, hingga sampai pada saatnya sang bayi pun keluar dari rahim dengan keadaan dikerubungi serangga (kecoa) yang segera disingkirkan oleh dokter yang menangani Mikoto. Membalikan tubuh sang bayi, dan menepuk-nepuk belakang tubuhnya, hingga bayi tersebut menangis sang dokter senang bayi di tangannya lahir sehat. Tanpa disadari oleh sang dokter yang sedang sibuk menimbang-nimbang bayi, Fugaku yang sejak tadi hanya mematung membuka rantai yang selama ini mengikat tubuh istrinya. Ia membebaskan sang istri.

_Apakah kau akan berbicara padaku?_

_Apakah kau kau menyentuhku dan menciumku seperti waktu hidup?_

_Apakah kau akan berkomunikasi denganku?_

Kesepian di tengah-tengah kemunculan sosok istrinya membuat Fugaku semakin gila—kehilangan logika. Ia tertawa puas, ketika geraman buas dari istrnya terdengar pada saat dibebaskan.

Mendapatkan kebebasan mutlak, di saat bagian bawahnya masih mengeluarkan darah mayat hidup tersebut langsung meloncat ke arah Fugaku. Ia mencakar, merobek, dan mengigit wajah Fugaku dengan kuku-kukunya yang memanjang. Sang dokter yang mendengar keributan, dan teriakan Fugaku sangat terkejut. Ia meletakan bayi di tangannya di atas kasur sebelum membantu Fugaku untuk bebas dari cabikan monster yang diciptakannya sendiri. Ya, dia terus berusaha membantu sahabatnya.

Dan?

Di kala itu, semua cerita berakhir, membuat sebuah misteri Apa yang diketahui hanyalah, beberapa hari kemudian, bau busuk tidak lazim keluar dari mayat manusia tercium di Kediaman Uchiha, sehingga penduduk sekitar membobol masuk Kediaman Uchiha, dan melihat jika seorang laki-laki dan wanita dengan tanda gigi di lehernya terkapar di atas lantai. Kondisi pria tersebut sungguh mengerikan, ketika organ-organnya keluar dari tubuh, membusuk, berair, hingga menghitam— dihinggapi oleh lalat dan belatung. Sedangkan kondisi wanita tidaklah lebih baik dari korban pria. Bagian wajahnya terbakar di saat bagian atas kepalanya tidak ada (terbuka). Bagian otaknya rusak membusuk, dan mengeluarkan bau yang sangat tidak mengenakan, hingga lantai pun cukup dipenuhi oleh larva-larva lalat. Semua berubah menjadi misteri, ketika tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan seorang bayi, anak berumur enam tahun, dan dokter yang menjadi saksi saat proses 'pembunuhan' berlangsung. Semua menjadi misteri ketika gadis yang sudah diduga mati tiba-tiba berada di dalam Kediaman Uchiha. Ya… Semua hanya mengira pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh rampok atau binatang buas dari hutan terdekat yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

Namun..

Tetap saja keberadaan Mikoto di rumah Fugaku menjadi sebuah misteri mengerikan bagi orang yang mengetahui.

**End Sasuke's story.**

Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya, tidak bisa berkomentar atas cerita Sasuke untuk sementara waktu. Ia menghela napas, untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dirimu dengan ibumu yang merupakan…. mayat hidup? Kamu selama ini bertingkah seperti manusia, bukan mayat yang dihidupkan seperti ibumu..," Naruto meringis pelan di saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa menyinggung perasaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "DNA dan darah ibuku mengalir di dalam tubuhku..," Uchiha tersenyum getir. "Hidupku sama saja dengan ibuku. Aku membutuhkan cairan-cairan yang selama ini dikonsumsi oleh ibuku. Namun, yang berbeda dengan ibuku adalah… ayahku adalah manusia, hingga aku masih bisa terlihat hidup normal..," Sasuke memalingkan muka, tidak mau memandang ekspresi cemas Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa kakakmu, dan dirimu hidup hingga sebesar ini? Siapa yang selama ini mengurus kalian dan membiayai sekolah? Dokter yang melahirkanmu? Astaga! Ini sangat memusingkan..," Naruto meremas rambutnya, frustasi. Tubuhnya jongkok di atas hamparan salju. Ia baru sadar jika selama ini Sasuke begitu tertutup, hingga Naruto tidak pernah mendengar Keluarga Sasuke, selain Itachi Uchiha. "Tidak mungkin kau kerja dari balita, bukan?" Naruto meringis—sedih, menghayalkan dengan seenak perutnya jika Sasuke menjadi pengasong koran pada saat Sekolah Dasar.

Ha—ah, keanehan pada diri Sasuke selama ini kenapa Naruto anggap wajar?

Uchiha bungsu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu pastinya siapa yang merawatku selama ini. Namun, Nenek Chiyo sudah berada di dekatku sejak aku belum bisa berbicara sekalipun..," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yaa, dia selalu merawaktu dengan baik. Namun, apabila aku bertanya 'apakah dia adalah orang yang benar-benar membiayai hidupku selama ini, hingga aku dan kakakku bisa membeli rumah seperti ini?' Nenek Chiyo hanya mengatakan bukan, tetapi ada seseorang yang baik hati di dekatmu yang selalu memantau perkembangan dirimu, dan menjadikan Itachi menjadi seorang yang hebat. Hn.. walaupun aku tidak menanyakan hal itu lagi, dia selalu mengingatkanku untuk berterima kasih pada orang tersebut jika di waktu kelak nanti bertemu…," Uchiha bungsu memutar kedua bola matanya. "—dan, aku pun menduga jika dokter yang membantu proses kelahiranku-lah yang mengeluarkan dana untuk perawatanku dan Itachi selama ini."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia mulai mengerti jika rumah besar yang dipijaknya sekarang ini adalah hasil kerja keras Sasuke dan Itachi, bukan kepunyaan orang tua. Selain itu, Naruto pun mengerti jika apartemen yang ditempati Sasuke dikala masih SMP adalah apartemen yang disewakan sang malaikat untuk kedua Uchiha sejak dahulu. Ya, tampaknya Sasuke harus banyak berterima kasih pada pria yang telah menolongnya dari awal Sasuke membuka mata untuk bumi.

"Lalu, bagaimana berita di Suna tidak terdengar di Kota Konoha? Bukankah jarak Konoha dan Suna tidak terlalu jauh? Mereka masihlah satu provinsi..," tanya Naruto, ingin lebih mengerti mengenai Uchiha bungsu. Layaknya polisi, dia mengintrogasi Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itupun aku tidak tahu. Seseorang seperti berhasil membungkam media masa agar berita orang tuaku tidaklah membesar, dan hanya penduduk sekitar saja yang tahu. Itupun tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut ketika ditanya. Ya, hidupku sedikit dijauhkan dari Kota Suna, tanpa ada isu sedikitpun," Uchiha bungsu tersenyum kecut. "—dan lagi-lagi aku mengira jika dokter itulah yang melakukan semua ini.."

Teman terbaik yang pernah didengar kisahnya oleh Naruto adalah sahabat dari Fugaku Uchiha. Tanpa pamrih atau apapun, laki-laki tersebut membesarkan Kedua Uchiha layaknya manusia yang dilahirkan secara normal. Dibuat senyaman, dan sebaik mungkin—tanpa kekurangan sedikit pun. Walaupun, bisa dibilang Itachi dan Sasuke kekurangan kasih sayang yang hanya bisa didapatkan dari orang tua. "Orang itu sungguh hebat…," Naruto kagum pada yang telah membantu Sasuke dan keluarganya.

Hening.

Kesunyian terjadi ketika Sasuke berhenti berbicara, dan Naruto tidak bertanya.

"Kau sudah mengerti semuanya, bukan? Kau sudah mengerti perasaanku, ketika berada di dekatmu? Semakin aku menyukai seseorang, maka nafsu untuk memakan orang tersebut semakin besar. Aku akan membunuhmu hanya untuk mendapatkan kekenyangan yang selama ini belum aku dapatkan..," Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Sekarang pergilah!" perintah Uchiha bungsu, mengusir Naruto.

Angin dingin meniup rambut Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze berdiri, dan menyorotkan pandangannya ke arah Uchiha bungsu. Mereka saling pandang, ketika Naruto melangkah kakinya mendekati Sasuke. Ia berdiri di depan Uchiha bungsu, menatap Sasuke. "Kau memang brengsek…," Naruto mengeluskan jari-jarinya yang dingin pada pipi Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari pipinya. "Maaf?" tanyanya, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto.

Naruto memijat-mijat belakang lehernya. Matanya mencuri pandang ekspresi Uchiha bungsu. "Kau seorang zombie, dan kau masih saja tampan hingga wanita-wanita lebih melirik dirimu dibandingkan diriku..," Naruto terkekeh salah tingkah. "Kaupun berhasil membuatku melirikmu Sasuke… aku cinta padamu..," Naruto mengakui perasaannya untuk kesekian kali. Pipinya merona merah, malu pada dirinya sendiri.

_Chk.._

_Idiot.._

Batin Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Pengakuan Naruto selalu tidak bisa Sasuke pungkiri. Ia hanya mencoba melukiskan seluruh perasaan bahagianya di dalam kanvas imajinasi sebelum Naruto mendorong dirinya ke atas salju. _"Itai!"_ desis Sasuke, merasakan dentuman cukup keras pada tubuhnya. Ia _men-death glare_ Naruto, dan akan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sebelum Naruto merangkak ke atas tubuh Uchiha bungsu, dan menindihnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dari atas. "Bolehkah aku menjamahmu di hari ini?" jari-jari Naruto mengelus kening, pipi, hidung, dan bibir Sasuke. "Aku yang akan memuaskanmu di malam pertama kita..," lanjut Naruto, dengan desahan sensual—menggoda Sasuke.

Mata hitam Sasuke mulai memerah. Detak jantung Naruto yang berirama sangat cepat—memacu adrenalin, dan suara desahan membuat rasa lapar di tubuh Sasuke meningkat. Seiring dengan hal tersebut, kejantanan Sasuke kembali menegang. "Naruto, detak jantungmu yang berbunyi seperti ini sungguh meganggu!" seru Sasuke, memberitahukan Naruto secara terselubung jika pemuda Namikaze tersebut bisa dimakan hidup-hidup. "Aku akan memakanmu, jika kau terus mendesakku..," Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Suaranya serak.

Tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke, Naruto mengarahkan bibirnya pada leher Uchiha bungsu. Ia mengecup kulit pucat Sasuke yang mendingin karena alam. Dengan lembut, Naruto mengecup leher Sasuke sebelum dia menjilatnya, dan memberikan cumbuan-cumbuan kecil—mengajak Sasuke untuk bermain di tengah-tengah rona merah yang mulai terlukis pada kulit leher Uchiha bungsu.

Gigitan pada leher Sasuke, membuat Uchiha bungsu merana. Remasan pada rambut Naruto, dikala mata Uchiha bungsu memerah, dan kuku-kuku yang memanjang menghilangkan kesadaran Uchiha bungsu secara perlahan. Gigi taring yang selama ini terlihat normal kini memanjang, memperlihatkan dirinya sebagai seorang predator terkuat. Tubuhnya yang dialiri racun mulai memberontak, memanas, meminta hidangan istimewa dari jantung Naruto.

"He—hentikan!" diiringi desahan, Sasuke berusaha melupakan cumbuan sang Namikaze.

Di saat Naruto terus memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada leher Uchiha bungsu, jari-jarinya secara lihai bergerak ke arah perut Sasuke. Ia mengelus perut yang tidak terbungkus kain, dan tertiup angin dingin. naruto mengitari pusar Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk sebelum naik ke atas, hingga mencapai dada.

Mata Sasuke terpejam. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang, ketika dipanggil kembali oleh hati. "Na—Naruto, aku serius!" Sasuke ingin menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto, tetapi libido-nya tidaklah mengijinkan. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan memakanmu..," bisik Sasuke dengan desahan panjang yang mengiringnya.

Lidah Naruto yang menekan, menari di atas kulit leher Uchiha bungsu sejak tadi terasa jenuh. Alhasil, lidah tersebut bergerak ke arah dada Uchiha bungsu. Ia menjilat kecil ujung _nipple_ Sasuke, dan mengecup _nipple_ tersebut sebelum menghisapnya. Tangan Naruto yang menganggur mulai bergerak. Ia membuka celana Uchiha bungsu, ketika Sasuke hanya sibuk mengendalikan dirinya yang menggila—terbawa oleh gen zombie.

Bibir Naruto yang secara teratur mengecup dada Uchiha bungsu mulai beralih—turun pada bagian bawah. Ia menjilat perut Sasuke, dan mengitari perut Uchiha bungsu—memperlihatkan keagresifannya. Di kala itu celana Sasuke sudah tidak menempel lagi pada majikannya, dan tergeletak di atas tanah bersalju. Sebuah boxer berwarna biru tua hanyalah suatu hal yang melindungi Sasuke dari hawa dingin.

"Hmmmmnnnn..," Naruto menikmati kulit Uchiha bungsu. Ia menusuk pusar Sasuke dengan ujung lidahnya, dan mengitari pinggir pusar tersebut sebelum menusuknya kembali.

"Ahhhhhnnnnmhmm..," Sasuke meremas rambut Naruto. Entah akan menjadi _top_ atau _bottom_ kali ini, Sasuke tidak mengerti. Ia hanya bisa mendesah, mengiringi perlakukan Naruto pada tubuhnya. Mata _onyx_ Uchiha bungsu terbuka-tutup—sulit menghilangkan emosi.

Selesai dengan perut, mata Naruto memandang gumpalan besar di tengah selangkangan Sasuke yang masih terlapis oleh kain. Naruto menyentuh gumpalan tersebut, dan menyebabkan rintihan kecil pada bibir Uchiha bungsu. Ia mengelus, dan menekan-nekan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih terlapis dengan jari telunjuknya. Setelah itu, Naruto pun meremas barang Sasuke dengan keras, hingga membuat Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya—mendesah keras.

Dikala ekspresi Sasuke begitu bergairah, irama jantung Naruto semakin tidak teratur, dan mengalunkan musik indah di telinga Uchiha bungsu. Tubuh Sasuke memanas mencapai ubun-ubun. Mata yang tadinya hitam kini terlihat merah sempurna dengan tiga buah koma hitam di tengah-tengahnya. Kerasionalan Sasuke yang sejak tadi dipertahankan berubah menjadi suatu kehausan dan rasa lapar akan mengoyak tubuh korban yang sedang mencumbunya. Ya, Sasuke yang ada di bawah Naruto bukanlah Sasuke yang sang Namikaze kenal lagi.

BRUK!

Dengan kasar Sasuke membalikan posisinya, hingga Naruto lah yang kini berada di bawah.

"Sssssttttt..," Sasuke mendesis, memperdengarkan logikanya yang sudah menghilang.

Mata Naruto reflek terpejam, menahan sakit dan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit punggungnya. "Itai..," desis sang Namikaze. Ia membuka matanya, dan memandang Sasuke, sebelum matanya terbelalak lebar, terkejut dengan perubahan mata, dan kuku-kuku jari Sasuke yang memanjang. "Sa—Sasuke?" kata Naruto, terpukau dengan penampilan baru Uchiha bungsu.

Membuat detak jantung Naruto berbunyi sekeras mungkin, dan memperoleh berbagai macam zat dari tubuh Naruto hanyalah satu hal yang sekarang ini ada di pikiran Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Uchiha bungsu membuka celana boxer-nya, dan melempar celana tersebut—sembarang arah. Ia memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna, dan memerah pada Naruto. Di saat kerasionalan Sasuke menghilang, tubuh Sasuke tidaklah merasakan hawa dingin.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, sedikit takut dengan tatapan dan seringai keji Sasuke yang memperlihatkan gigi taring. Mata merah Sasuke menyala, membuat Naruto tidak mengenali orang yang dicintainya. "A—ah, jadi memang benar kau adalah seorang zombie..," bisik Naruto. Ia tertawa garing, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Sasuke berdiri, dan bergerak, memposisikan Naruto menjadi terduduk sebelum mendekatkan kejantanannya ke arah mulut Naruto. Ia mengeluskan barangnya pada bibir Naruto, di saat sang Namikaze hanya bengong—menatap wajah Sasuke.

Naruto tidak kunjung membuka mulut, Sasuke menjadi geram. Tidak lagi mempunyai hati, Uchiha bungsu menyelipkan jari-jarinya, dan menjambak rambut Naruto dengan kasar. "AKH!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan menjadi sebuah kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Naruto. "Mhmmmnnn.. hmmmnnnn…," Naruto mendesah dikala Sasuke menggenjot dan memenuhi mulutnya.

Rasa asin dan benda tumpul yang menghantam tenggorokannya membuat mata Naruto berair. Sasuke memanjakan dirinya sendiri dengan cara memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, beriringan dengan kepala Naruto. Sedangkan, tangan Naruto hanya memegang paha Sasuke. Mulut Naruto terus dipaksakan untuk merasakan kejantanan Sasuke, ketika napasnya sudah berada diujung tanduk. Menatap Sasuke dengan mata sembab tidaklah membuat Uchiha bungsu merasa iba. Pemuda tersebut semakin agresif menusukan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Di saat Naruto sudah tidak dapat bernapas lagi, dengan susah payah dia menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Napas. Naruto butuh napas. Ia butuh napassss. "HUWAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto berhasil menarik napas. Ia menemukan kembali kehidupannya. "Hah.. hah.. hah..," napas Naruto tersenggal-senggal, hingga ia ingin muntah. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap hamparan salju di bawahnya. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke sudah berhenti meremas rambutnya.

Tidak memberi istirahat, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto, sehingga punggung pemuda Namikaze harus merasakan sensasi dingin kembali (tiduran di atas salju). Uchiha bungsu menurunkan tubuhnya untuk membuka celana Naruto. Ia melepas kancing dan resleting sang Namikaze, ketika Naruto hanya terdiam—membiarkan Sasuke bertindak sesuka hati.

Lepas.

Celana jeans Naruto terlepas, dan tinggalah sebuah boxer berwarna oranye.

Tidak ada acara menggoda seperti Naruto, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung membuka boxer Naruto. Ia melepas boxer tersebut, dan membiarkan kejantanan Naruto tertiup angin dingin. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ menatap bagian privasi Naruto. Ia menjilat taringnya dengan lidah—tidak sabar untuk memakan setiap organ yang tersaji di depannya. Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya. Ia memperlihatkan kuku-kuku panjangnya yang siap dipakai untuk penetrasi ringan pada lubang virgin Naruto.

Ekspresi ngeri muncul di wajah sang Namikaze. Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang. "Ti—tidak Sasuke!" Naruto tidak mau dipenetrasi dengan jari berkuku tajam. "Itu terlihat sangat tajam," Namikaze menjadi gugup—salah tingkah.

Sasuke menarik kaki Naruto, hingga posisi Naruto kembali dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia membuka kaki Naruto lebar-lebar, hingga lubang kepunyaan sang Namikaze pun terlihat _vulgar_ di mata Uchiha bungsu. Lubang yang masih terlihat sempit sebelum Uchiha bungsu penetrasi.

Sasuke mengambil salju di dekatnya, dan memasukan salju tersebut ke dalam lubang hangat Naruto. "AHhhhhhhnnnnn..," desah Naruto, sangat keras. Ia meremas salju di bawahnya. Sensasi hangat berbaur dingin merasuk—memenuhi lubangnya, hingga kulit-kulit di dalam lubang rasanya akan lumer—keluar beriringan dengan cairan es salju. "Sa—Sasuke..," desah Naruto. Kepalanya terdongak, mengerang. "Nggggg..," rintih Naruto—kedinginan.

Kulit cincin lubang Naruto memucat—kedinginan, dan terasa kebal setelah dilumuri salju. Uchiha bungsu memposisikan satu jarinya di depan lubang tersebut, ketika Naruto merintih kedinginan di tengah-tengah salju yang turun semakin deras.

Satu.

Uchiha bungsu memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Naruto tanpa memberi aba-aba pada sang Namikaze.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto. Matanya terbelalak, ketika benda asing masuk ke dalam lubangnya, dan menggores bagian dalam tubuhnya. Ya, kuku Sasuke telah menyentuh kulit Naruto, namun tidak cukup untuk mengeluarkan darah.

Uchiha bungsu menggerakan jari pertamanya. Ia menggoreskan dikit kukunya, hingga Naruto terus berteriak. I—ini sangat menyakitkan. Namun, Naruto tetap bertahan, walaupun dia yakin bagian dalamnya akan robek terkena kuku Sasuke. Ia menggerakan otot-otot lubangnya, memijat jari Uchiha bungsu, dan membuat kejantanan sang Uchiha semakin menegang di balik seringai monsternya yang akan membuat siapapun berteriak ketakutan.

Dua.

Uchiha bungsu memasukan jari kedua. Namun, berbeda dengan yang pertama, kuku Sasuke untuk kali ini tidak menggores kulit Naruto.

"Hnnnnnnnn...," Naruto memegang tangan Uchiha bungsu. Ia meremas tangan Sasuke, ketika bagian bawahnya dipaksa melebar—menerima jari-jari sang Uchiha. Mata Naruto membuka-tutup, ketika bibirnya digigit keras—menahan perih dan ketidaknyamanan.

Kedua jari yang menerobos masuk lubang Naruto bergerak, memutar, dan keluar masuk, hingga membentuk gerakan seperti gunting. Sesekali bagian prostat Naruto tersentuh oleh kuku Sasuke, hingga Naruto sedikit berteriak kesakitan bercampur nikmat. He—hentikan! Naruto ingin mengucapkan kata itu. Namun, dia tidak bisa. Suaranya seperti tercekik di dalam kerongkongan. Cairan bening keluar dari sudut mata sang Namikaze di saat Uchiha melebarkan lubang Naruto dengan jari-jarinya—selebar mungkin.

Tiga.

Sasuke memasukan jari ketiga, membuat otot-otot lubang Naruto yang elastis terasa cukup penuh.

"AKHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto melolong—kesakitan. Namun, ia tetap bertahan—tidak menyingkirkan Sasuke layaknya seorang kelainan mental.

Seakan terbagi menjadi dua, ketiga jari yang memasukan lubang Naruto sungguh menyakitkan. Tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi tidak nyaman sang Namikaze, Sasuke memaju-mundurkan jari-jarinya, membuat pikiran Naruto terdera rasa sakit. Terlebih di saat itu, kuku tajam Uchiha bungsu mengenai prostat Naruto yang seharunya merasa nyaman hingga lupa diri jika mengenai tempat tersebut. Beberapa menit dipersiapkan hanya berbuah rasa sakit, tidak ada rasa nyaman dan nikmatnya sama sekali. Naruto mengerang, merintih, meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti menggenjot lubang sang Namikaze, dan menggoreskan kuku-kukunya. Ya, di saat itu Sasuke lagi-lagi menggoreskan kukunya pada pinggiran kulit Naruto, hingga rasa perih berdarah mulai dirasa lubang virgin tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, rasa sakit yang membaur dengan hawa dingin untuk sesaat berhenti. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke mencabut jari-jarinya dari dalam lubang Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Dadanya naik-turun, mencari napas di tengah-tengah tatapan lapar Uchiha bungsu.

Tidak memberi jeda, dan hanya membiarkan sisi monster di dalam diri menguasai, menjadikan detik ini sebagai ritual untuk mendapatkan kehidupan. Ia menyiapkan kukunya untuk merobek kulit tan Naruto, dan mencabik-cabik daging sang Namikaze, hingga organ-organ di dalam tubuh ramping tersebut pun terlihat—siap untuk dinikmati. Sasuke tersenyum psikopat, kukunya dia regangkan, dan akan siap ditusukan pada tubuh Naruto yang sedang terbaring.

Sasuke yang duduk di atas perut Naruto akan menusukan kukunya yang tajam pada dada Naruto.

Sreeetttt!

"Sasu, kau akan berjanji padaku, bukan?"

Be—berjanji?

_Stop!_

Tangan Uchiha bungsu berhenti di saat Naruto berbicara. Walaupun sisi monsternya telah menguasai diri, terdapat suatu perasaan yang tidak bisa dipungkuri jika ucapan Naruto seperti sebuah titah bagi dirinya.

Deg… Deg.. Deg…

Di kala butiran salju semakin deras turun menutupi permukaan bumi, Naruto membuka punggung tangannya. Detak jantung yang hanya diperuntukan bagi orang yang dicintainya berbunyi sangat keras. Sorot mata biru menatap ekspresi keji dan mata merah penuh kegelapan, dimiliki oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Di kala itu, bunyi jantung Naruto bukanlah musik indah yang biasanya. Kali ini, detaknya sangat cepat, lebih menggoda iman Uchiha bungsu. Namun, inilah yang Naruto inginkan. Inilah yang Naruto lakukan untuk orang dicintainya setelah Sasuke menceritakan semuanya. Ia, Naruto Namikaze akan mengurangi penderitaan Uchiha bungsu sejak lahir. Oleh karena itu, sejak tadi Naruto terus memancing Sasuke untuk bersikap brutal seperti ini.

Naruto tersenyum lebar—seperti tidak ada masalah dengan ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Pemuda Namikaze perlahan menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan tangannya pada tubuh Sasuke layaknya Uchiha bungsu adalah binatang buas. Pelan, berharap Sasuke tidak memberontak.

Tep.

Naruto berhasil menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak merasa terpojok hanya karena kau adalah seorang anak dari mayat hidup..," Naruto memainkan jari-jarinya pada pipi Sasuke. "Selain itu, untuk tahun depan dan tahun-tahun nantinya, kau jangan sakit lagi pada saat musim dingin, dan bermain saljulah sepuasmu, Sasuke Uchiha..."

"…," Sasuke terdiam, tidak berkedip sama sekali. Ia hanya menggeram, berperilaku sebagi seorang monster di dalam dunia nyata.

Mendengar geraman, dan melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Naruto meringis—sedih. Ia mengelus bibir Sasuke. "Maaf selama ini aku tidak pernah mengerti jika keberadaanku hanya menjadi sebuah beban yang menyakitkan bagimu..," Naruto tertawa getir. "Namun, Sasuke… aku sangat bahagia disaat mengetahui kau sakit karena mendengar detak jantungku.. aku sangat bahagia..," Naruto tersenyum tipis, benar-benar tulus.

Hening.

Sasuke tidaklah merespon perkataan Naruto.

Pemuda Namikaze menghela napas. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum memeluk leher Uchiha bungsu. Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke ke dekapannya, dan membenamkan wajah Sasuke pada lehernya. Ia menggosokan wajahnya pada kepala Sasuke. "Aku bahagia atas penderitaanmu...," Naruto berhenti berbicara sejenak. "Di saat aku mendengar kau tersiksa karena cintamu padaku…. aku sangatlah senang," Naruto menghela napas berat. Pelupuk matanya penuh dengan air mata. "Namun… itu semua karena aku menyayangimu, Sasuke... apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menyayangimu."

Diam.

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Naruto hanya memeluk kepala Sasuke, ketika wajah Uchiha bungsu terbenam di lehernya.

Di saat detik-detik penantian seseorang untuk menyatukan diri dengan orang yang dicintainya, itulah detak jantung paling terbaik untuk disantap. Dari cerita Uchiha bungsu, Naruto mengetahui itu semua. Dengan langit gelap tidak melukiskan satu bintang pun, pemuda Namikaze menatap butiran kristal langit yang turun seperti ikut merayakan kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke.

_Jika seperti ini.._

_Sudah terlanjur, bukan?_

Naruto tersenyum, menyiapkan dirinya, untuk menyambut ritual yang akan dilakukan rival, sahabat, sekaligus… kekasihnya?

"AKH!" Naruto membatu sesaat ketika rasa sakit menghantam dirinya. Rasa sakit yang belum pernah dia alami selama dia berpijak di atas bumi, hingga mulutnya membuka-tutup, sulit berkata-kata.

_Ja—Jadi, ini rasanya?_

_Sa—Sakit seka—_

"AKH! AGHHHH—ahnnn..hhnnn… Sasuke!" teriakan Naruto yang seperti mau menjemput ajal berubah menjadi sebuah desahan, ketika bagian lubang sempitnya lebih melebar, dan benda besar menerobos masuk ke dalamnya, menggores seluruh dinding di dalam lubang tersebut hingga serasa penuh—mengenai prostat. "Sa—Sasuke, kenapa? Ke—kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak menusukan kukunya ke dalam jantung sang Namikaze, dan memakan jantungnya yang sudah dicampuri oleh ekstrak bunga _bleeding heart_. Mata Naruto terpejam erat dikala kejantanan Sasuke menggenjot lubangnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat punggung Sasuke.

Terasa cairan hangat membasahi pundak Naruto. "Ayahku…," Sasuke berbicara pelan, dengan nada bergetar. "Dia menghidupkan ibuku karena merasa kesepian..," terdengar tawa ironis dari bibir Uchiha bungsu. "Lalu, di saat orang yang aku cintai masih hidup, apa aku bisa untuk membunuhnya?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto, dengan nada penuh emosi. "Di waktu nanti, walaupun aku harus memakan berpuluh-puluh, beratus-ratus, bahkan berjuta-juta jantung hewan setiap harinya, aku akan tetap melakukan itu semua..," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Karena..," Sasuke memberi jeda. "—tanpa cinta hidupku hanya berakhir seperti mayat hidup… seutuhnya.."

Tanpa diduga perkataan Naruto membuat kontrol Sasuke kembali. Sebuah kebaikan dan perhatian dari Naruto rupanya sangat berarti bagi pikiran Sasuke, hingga nafsu membunuh di dalam tubuh Sasuke berkurang, dan kerasionalannya kembali. Seperti cahaya mentari pagi, di tengah-tengah kehangatan dekapan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Angin dingin musim dingin terlupakan begitu saja, ketika dua pemuda yang terus saling berpelukan menitikan air mata—membagi emosi.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu?" tanya Naruto—sangat khawatir.

Sasuke hanya membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyuman—tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto. Ia sungguh egois, hingga dirinya berpikir untuk mati lebih dulu dibandingkan ditinggal sendiri oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Pinggul Sasuke mulai bergerak kembali, menghantam prostat Naruto di saat sang Namikaze hanya bisa memejamkan matanya—menikmati, walaupun terasa sakit seperti dipaksa untuk robek. Keluar—masuk—keluar—masuk. Sasuke mengeluarkan setengah kejantanannya sebelum kembali memasukannya, sekaligus.

"Ahhhhnnnnn..," Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan keras. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, ketika Sasuke menjilat lehernya—mencumbu. Kaki sang Namikaze mengalung pada tubuh Sasuke, mempermudah akses kekasihnya untuk menggenjot dirinya. "Ahnnnn… Hnnnn… Hnnnnn..," seluruh perasaan merasuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerang—tidak tahan. Ia berteriak, mendesah keras, tidak peduli jika dirinya bercinta di tempat terbuka.

Desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. Lubang sempitnya yang terus memijat kejantanannya sungguh suatu hal yang hangat dan baik untuk dinikmati di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Remasan jari-jari Naruto yang seharusnya menyakitkan menambah kenikmatan tersendiri di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Musik merdu. Detak jantung Naruto adalah musik terbaik bagi telinga dan tubuh Uchiha bungsu. Sampai kapanpun. Sampai batas pertahanan tubuh Uchiha bungsu untuk tidak berubah menjadi monster, dia tidak akan pernah merusak melodi indah yang akan selalu dia dengar dan dia jaga mulai dari sekarang. Ia akan menjaganya dibandingkan disantap dan menghilang begitu saja. Tidak terdengar kembali.

Hantaman pada prostat Naruto secara konstan membuat sang Namikaze menggila, hingga tubuh dan wajahnya memerah, berkeringat. Tetapi, tubuh Uchiha bungsu tampaknya mulai terasa kaku. Akibat menahan lapar dan emosi, tubuh Sasuke yang memiliki DNA mayat hidup mulai bereaksi—membutuhkan racun. Gerakan Sasuke untuk membuat Naruto nyaman terganggu—tidak sekeras, secepat, dan seirama tadi.

"Na—Naruto, ini sungguh me—memalukan..," suara Sasuke mulai terbata-bata. Kaku. "Tapi, a—aku ti—tidak bisa menggerakan tu—tubuhku secara normal..," mendengar suara Sasuke sekarang ini membuat Naruto ingat akan seorang teman sekelasnya yang sering berbicara gagap ketika berhadapan dengan dirinya—Hinata.

Pemuda Namikaze mendongakan kepala Sasuke. Ia ingin memandang wajah Sasuke di saat sang Uchiha kalut seperti ini. Namun, disaat secara selintas mata Naruto menatap Sasuke, Uchiha bungsu langsung menutup mulutnya, menahan suara batuk.

Sasuke terbatuk-batuk sembari memalingkan muka, tidak sudi wajah memprihatinkannya dilihat oleh Naruto yang notabene selalu tersenyum apabila melihat ekspresi yang langka pada wajah Uchiha bungsu.

Dan?

Di saat Sasuke terbatuk, Naruto melihat jika sesuatu bergerak merayap di sela-sela jari Sasuke. "Apa itu Sasuke?" Naruto akan membuka mulut Uchiha bungsu, ketika Sasuke langsung menepis tangan Naruto, hingga benda asing yang berada di tangan Sasuke terbang entah kemana. "Hei, apaan itu?!" Naruto berseru, sangat penasaran. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke, memaksa Sasuke untuk memperlihatkan mulutnya.

Tarik—tahan—tarik—tahan—tarik!

Naruto berhasil menarik tangan Sasuke. Ia menatap mulut Sasuke dengan jeli, ketika Sasuke kembali terbatuk, dan dua sampai tiga binatang keluar merayap dari dalam mulut Sasuke, bergerak menuju dagu.

Seperti idiot, melihat binatang yang hidup seperti serangga kecoa gurun berukuran kecil keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Naruto terpukau, cengo, _shock_, hingga tidak bisa berbicara.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi terus menahan pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu, dia memalingkan muka. "Sudahlah, ini sangat menjijikan!" _mood_ Sasuke menjadi sangat buruk. Pipinya memerah menahan malu, ketika Naruto menatap dirinya, hingga tidak berkedip. "Menyebalkan..," Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia akan menyingkirkan dirinya dari atas tubuh Naruto, ketika sang Namikaze mendekap Sasuke.

E—eh?!

Slurrrppp…

Naruto menjilat serangga-serangga yang merayap di dagu Sasuke sebelum mengigit, dan mengunyah serangga tersebut—brutal.

Krausss.. Krausss…

Bunyi tubuh serangga terkunyah di mulut Naruto membuat sang Uchiha mengerutkan kening—sedikit seram.

Astaga!

Hari ini benar-benar penuh kejutan. Bahkan, Sasuke sampai dibuat tidak bergerak oleh kejutan-kejutan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Secara mesra, selagi Sasuke terpukau dengan tingkah Naruto, tanpa banyak basa-basi pemuda berambut pirang menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Uchiha bungsu. Ia menerobos masuk mulut Sasuke, hingga sebuah rasa unik a la serangga menyeruak—memenuhi rongga-rongga di dalam mulut Uchiha bungsu. Tidak hanya menekan-nekan, memainkan lidah, dan menjilat dinding mulut Sasuke. Naruto menggigit satu persatu pengurai yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, sembari membagi rasa serangga di dalam mulut Uchiha bungsu dengan yang empunya serangga itu sendiri.

Rasa unik bercampur menjijikan bergabung menjadi satu dengan saliva Naruto yang mulai mengalir ke arah dagu. Dengan diiringi cairan hitam-kehijauan yang merupakan cairan berasal dari serangga. Astaga! Apakah Naruto tidak jijik? Entahlah. Hanya pemuda berambut pirang itu yang tahu.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Naruto melepas ciuman, mencari oksigen. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke ketika napasnya tersenggal-senggal, dan cairan serangga berwarna hitam-kehijauan masih tersisa di sudut bibirnya. "Terima kasih Sasuke..," bisik Naruto dengan senyuman tipis. "Inilah cokelat terunik yang pernah aku dapatkan..," godanya sembari tersenyum sangat usil, dan menjilat cairan beral dari serangga yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Tidak terlihat jijik sama sekali atas 'pemberian' Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sinting!" katanya, sangat sinis.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia mendekap kembali Sasuke. Membiarkan wajah Uchiha bungsu di lehernya, ketika tangannya mengelus belakang rambut Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Lanjutkanlah secara pelan-pelan..," kata Naruto, meminta Sasuke untuk kembali menggerakan kembali pinggulnya. "Tenang, malam indah bersalju ini masihlah panjang..," bujuk Naruto, menyemangati Sasuke. "Kau masih bisa terus bergerak, dan membagi semuanya.."

Kebaikan Naruto tidak bisa membuat Sasuke terlihat _cool_. Sejak tadi Naruto terus mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya yang sudah frustasi seperti kehilangan masa depan. Untung saja Sasuke bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak memakang Naruto—_sekarang_. Untung saja Sasuke mempunyai seseorang yang sangat mengerti dirinya, dan terus rela berada di samping Uchiha bungsu sebagaimanapun menyebalkannya Sasuke. Bahkan, Naruto tidak meremehkan kemampuan Sasuke. Ia tetap melanjutkan Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan permainannya. Senyuman tulus yang sudah lama menghilang kembali. Sasuke tidak kuasa mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya.

Perlahan dengan kaku Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya. Tangan pucat Uchiha bungsu pun ikut ambil andil, bergerak secara perlahan megenggam kejantanan Naruto. Di tengah-tengah tubuhnya yang mulai membatu—sulit digerakan, Sasuke berusaha membuat kekasihnya merasa nyaman. Ia menggerakan tangannya dan pinggulnya, ketika punggungnya tersentuh oleh butiran salju.

Harapan, emosi, dan kasih sayang.

Hari ini adalah hari yang aneh, namun hari yang juga selalu diimpikan Uchiha bungsu.

Seseorang menyembuhkan rasa takut dan sakit hatinya adalah harapan terbesar bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, seperti kisah klasik saja, _rival_ sekaligus teman baiknyalah yang membantu dirinya keluar dari jati dirinya yang kelam. Oke, untuk ke depannya, Sasuke akan berusaha untuk memakan jantung binatang mamalia apapun agar bisa mengeyangkan tubuhnya, dan tidak menyakiti kekasihnya sendiri. Ya, dia akan terus berusaha walaupun itu membuat dirinya terasa 'sakit'.

_Berkorban untuk yang dicintai… apakah itu yang disebut cinta, bukan?_

Batin Sasuke, memikirkan kata orang-orang zaman dulu.

Sasuke terus melamunkan kisah dirinya dan Naruto semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu, ketika tetes demi tetes air mata kebahagiaan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Selain itu, ia pun tidak sadar terus menggerakan tubuhnya tanpa berpikir mengenai kekakuannya, dan membuat Naruto mendesah—keras, hingga pada saatnya kenikmatan yang sejak tadi tertahan pun akan keluar—mengotori tubuh.

Dan?

Dengan diiringi erangan, secara bersama-sama Naruto dan Sasuke mengeluarkan hasrat mereka, hingga salju di bawah lubang Naruto pun terkotori oleh tetesan cairan mani yang keluar dari suatu bagian yang penuh dengan kejantanan Sasuke.

Lalu?

Di saat napas tersenggal-senggal, Naruto dan Sasuke saling beradu pandang. Mereka tersenyum tipis sebelum berciuman—membagi kecupan-kecupan kecil. Kedua tangan Naruto mengalung rapih di leher Sasuke.

"Chk, chk, chk, rupanya aku lebih _addicted_ dengan suara jantungmu ketimbang memakannya… yah, bisa dibilang, aku tidak ingin kehilangan ini semua, walaupun harus mati karena harus berada di dekatmu, dan menahan lapar…," bisik Sasuke di tengah-tengah ciumannya, memberitahukan pada Naruto jika dia tidaklah mungkin bisa kehilangan melodi terindah di dalam kehidupannya.

Sedangkan Naruto?

Dia hanya bisa memandang nanar langit gelap dan pemuda di atasnya, berharap suatu saat mereka tidaklah terpisah hanya karena sebuah kata DNA yang diturunkan pada tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

Hujan salju semakin deras. Di saat kedua pemuda membagi kehangatan, mereka sadar jika kemesraan mereka ada batasnya. Sasuke yang notabene adalah anak dari seorang mayat hidup tentu suatu saat nanti akan kehilangan kontrolnya kembali, dan menyerang orang yang dicintainya. Namun, Sasuke dan Naruto tidaklah khawatir dengan kondisi tersebut karena mereka yakin di saat itupun akan ada suatu keajaiban yang membuat masalah mereka terpecahkan. Tidak berakhir terpisah.

Seperti pepatah anak kecil, dimana ada kemauan disitu ada jalan, bukan?

Ya, mudah-mudahan guru Sekolah Dasar tidaklah berbohong, dan pepatah itu memang benar-benar bisa diterapkan pada kehidupan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Amin.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Kediaman Uchiha.._

_Lantai dua…_

Lukisan hempasan embun malam ditatap lirih oleh seorang Pemuda Uchiha. Jendela besar yang menampilkan dua sosok insan berbagi kasih adalah pemandangan yang paling menyedihkan di mata Uchiha sulung. Tidak sedingin cuaca hari ini, Uchiha sulung masihlah memiliki hati untuk memikirkan perasaan adiknya. Ia bingung. Sangat bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghentikan kutukan tidak dimengerti ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membantu adiknya. Tidak seperti dirinya. Uchiha bungsu adalah pemuda penuh cinta yang selalu tulus menyayangi seseorang. Pemuda seperti itu… pastilah memilih mati daripada hidup di tengah-tengah kehilangan. Layaknya, Fugaku, Sasuke tidak akan bertahan dengan rasa hampa di dalam hati.

Trrrrttt… Trrrttt…

Hape yang berada di atas meja samping jendela berbunyi.

Itachi mengangkat telepon. "Ya, Sasori?" sapa Itachi pada sahabatnya yang berada di Benua lain. Sahabat yang tentu saja seorang manusia, dan dipercaya Itachi sebagai orang yang bisa menyimpan rahasia keluarganya.

"Itachi, tikus yang diinfeksikan DNA-mu kembali normal oleh formula ini..," Sasori bersorak—bahagia. "Di saat tubuhmu nyaris imortal, adikmu dan dirimu sebentar lagi tidak usah untuk menyantap hal-hal menjijikan dan aneh lagi..," lanjut Sasori dengan panjang lebar, memberitahukan keberhasilan Itachi dalam menemukan sebuah obat untuk mengatasi masalahnya dan masalah adiknya. "Cepatlah ke Suna!" seru sahabat Uchiha sulung, sangat semangat.

Tubuh Itachi terasa lemas seketika. Seringai lebar pun terlukis di bibir Uchiha sulung sebelum tirai jendela tertutup—melupakan kedua pemuda yang masih sibuk bercumbu di halaman. Hape yang digunakannya terjatuh ke atas karpet sebelum Uchiha sulung berjongkok, dan menutup wajahnya—meluapkan rasa syukur. Tanpa diketahui, di tengah-tengah teriakan Sasori memanggil nama Itachi dari telepon, Uchiha sulung menangis—meluapkan rasa bahagianya.

_Berhasil!_

_Eksperimennya berhasil!_

Sorak Itachi di tengah-tengah rasa harunya. Ia merasa bahagia karena telah memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan oleh sang ayah.

**Tamat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake.**

_Konoha airport…_

Langkah cepat dengan diiringi pengawal menarik perhatian seluruh orang yang berada di sekitar bandara. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang tubuhnya dilindungi jaket, dan kaca mata hitam semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya di kala cahaya matahari bersinar—menyentuh kulit. _Damn it!_ Berakhirnya musim dingin adalah suatu hal paling menyebalkan bagi Itachi. Ia harus berpergian dengan berdandan setertutup mungkin. Bahkan, untuk pergi ke tempat penelitiannya di Suna pun Itachi harus menggunakan pakaian musim dingin seperti ini.

Terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan dirinya sendiri, tanpa disadari Uchiha sulung, ia menabrak pundak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan dirinya.

Bruk!

Itachi menabrak seseorang.

Baik pengawal, Uchiha sulung, maupun orang yang ditabrak Itachi saling bertatapan.

_Onyx_ bertemu merah.

Waktu seperti berhenti sesaat, ketika Uchiha sulung menatap pemuda berambut merah, memakai berkaca mata hitam layaknya Uchiha sulung.

Detak jantung yang tidak pernah Uchiha sulung dengar dari manusia manapun mengalun indah—menggemakan gendang telinga sang Uchiha di saat dirinya menatap pemuda tersebut. Bak orang idiot, Itachi tidaklah bisa berpaling. Ia tetap menatap—menyelidik—pemuda tersebut di dalam sebuah keheningan.

**Flashback.**

_Beberapa tahun silam…_

Mendapatkan kebebasan mutlak, di saat bagian bawahnya masih mengeluarkan darah mayat hidup tersebut langsung meloncat ke arah Fugaku. Ia mencakar, merobek, dan mengigit wajah Fugaku dengan kuku-kukunya yang memanjang. Sang dokter yang mendengar keributan, dan teriakan Fugaku sangat terkejut. Ia meletakan bayi di tangannya di atas kasur sebelum membantu Fugaku untuk bebas dari cabikan monster yang diciptakannya sendiri. Ya, dia terus berusaha membantu sahabatnya.

Dikala itu, seorang anak manusia setengah mayat hidup yang tadinya ingin melihat proses kelahiran sang adik menggigil ketakutan. Ia meremas daun pintu erat-erat, menatap ayahnya dicabik-cabik oleh ibunya. Namun, layaknya seorang superhero dari pilem-pilem yang sering Itachi tonton, sang dokter yang selalu membantu ayahnya menendang Mikoto, hingga sang mayat hidup terhempas ke tembok—retak. Tidak sanggup melihat organ-organ ayahnya yang keluar tubuh, di saat Fugaku meregangkan nyawa, dan ibunya kembali bangkit, lalu menyerang sang dokter, Itachi menutup matanya—ngeri.

Hanya suara baku hantam, lolongan keras—memekakan telinga—seorang wanita yang dapat Uchiha sulung dengar. Kakinya gemetar hingga ia terduduk di depan pintu sembari menutup mata. Ia takut. Sungguh takut, ketika tidak ada seorang pun melindunginya. Tangisan bayi menggemakan ruangan, meminta dilindungi. Di saat itu, Itachi yakin dirinya akan dimakan atau dibunuh oleh orang yang melahirkannya, jika sang dokter tidaklah berhasil menghentikan kegilaan semua ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara keibuan dari arah depan Uchiha sulung.

Suara menenangkan, membuat Itachi lupa sejenak ketakutannya. Bocah berumur enam tahun pun secara perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menatap seorang wanita yang sedang hamil, dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Wanita memiliki rambut merah, dengan senyuman memukau, hingga Itachi terbuai—tidak dapat berkedip. Ya, Itachi terlalu terpukau, bahkan semakin terpukau ketika tangan wanita tersebut mengelus rambut dan pipinya.

"Tenanglah, tidak usah takut..," terlihat sorot mata sedih, walaupun ekspresi menenangkan masih diperlihatkan oleh wanita tersebut.

Hening.

Itachi hanya bisa menatap wanita di depannya, melupakan keadaan sekeliling.

"Minggir, minggir, biar aku yang membuju gadis cantik ini~" bocah yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Uchiha sulung muncul dari arah belakang sang wanita yang entah sejak kapan berada di Kediaman Uchiha. Bocah tersebut memiliki warna rambut senada dengan wanita hamil di depan Itachi. "Ada orang ganteng mau lewat..," katanya, percaya diri sekali.

Wanita berambut merah berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis. "Gadis?" dengus wanita tersebut, heran dengan perkataan anaknya. Ia mengelus anak di dalam kandungannya—berdoa agar anak keduanya lebih manis dan baik hati dibandingkan _bratty _ (bocah) yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Bocah berambut merah pun memutar kedua bola matanya. Kenapa juga ibunya mesti heran, ketika dia memanggil Itachi si calon berbadan bohay, sexy, dan manis—semanis madu, dengan panggilan seorang gadis? Lihat saja penampilan 'gadis' di depan sang bocah sekarang. Walaupun dadanya masih terlihat rata, wajahnya sangat kalem (bagi bocah berambut merah itu adalah manis), kulit putih—bersih, dan mata _onyx_ kelamnya sayu (iyalah, orang lagi mau nangis). Ya, gadis di depan si bocah benar-benar gadis idaman bagi orang buta yang tidak bisa membedakan mana cowok atau cewek. Ia akan menjadi gadis hebat, dengan tubuh aduhai~. Chk.. chk.. chk.. bocah mesum berimajinasi tinggi ini terlalu banyak menonton pilem orang dewasa.

"Kau masuklah, dan bantu ayah! Biarkan aku yang… mengurus gadis manis ini..," kata bocah berambut merah, memerintah ibunya sendiri—kurang ajar. Seringai penuh minat terlukis di wajahnya.

Sebal dengan tingkah anak pertamanya, wanita hamil tersebut pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan, meninggalkan Itachi dengan seorang anak aneh. Ia mengeluarkan pematik api, dan botol kecil yang terdapat cairan di dalamnya dari saku celana, ketika wajahnya berubah sangat serius. Dengan kondisi hamil seperti ini, ia akan membantu suaminya untuk menghentikan eksperimen Fugaku. Membunuh sang zombie dengan membakar kepalanya, dan merobek kepalanya agar otak sang zombie tidak terlindungi—kepanasan. Ya, cara ini sangat menyedihkan, tetapi dari pengetahuan yang didapatkan oleh wanita tersebut begitulah cara melawan mayat yang hidup karena racun ikan fugu dan ekstrak bunga _bleeding heart_.

Keberanian Uchiha sulung muncul. Ia memandang ke arah dalam ruangan. Selintas dirinya menatap sosok dokter sedang memposisikan bibirnya di leher Fugaku. Dokter tersebut memperlihatkan gigi taringnya, berusaha membunuh Fugaku, dengan cara menyedot darah sang Uchiha. Hal ini, dilakukan bukan untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk meringankan rasa sakit yang diderita sang professor muda karena organnya keluar dari tubuh, di saat dirinya tidak bisa mati. Itachi terus memandang pergerakan sang dokter sebelum bocah di depan Uchiha sulung memegang kedua pipi Itachi, dan mengalihkan perhatian Itachi ke hadapan bocah tersebut. "Kau mau?" tawarnya dengan seringai lebar. Tersenyum setan, dan hanya dipandang dingin oleh Itachi. "Kau mau permen, tidak?" bocah tersebut bertanya sekali lagi, ketika Uchiha sulung hanya terdiam.

Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum menunduk—galau. Bibirnya bergetar—tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk sekarang ini, ketika keadaan kedua orang tuanya sungguh mengenaskan, hingga sulit untuk ditengok.

Bunyi gesekan plastik kasar terdengar dari arah depan Uchiha sulung. Kebisuan di antara dirinya dan bocah di depan Itachi menciptakan suasana yang aneh. Sayup-sayup Uchiha sulung mendengar suara detak jantung dari arah bocah di depannya. Suara yang belum pernah Itachi dengar dari orang lain. Indah, melantunkan melodi alam. Menciptakan sebuah syair yang tidak dapat dituliskan dalam tinta hitam. Suara ini… merdu sekali. Menenangkan dibandingkan suara apapun. Namun, kenapa perut Uchiha sulung menjadi lapar? Kenapa dia seperti ingin megenggam, menjilat, menguasai pemilik irama tersebut?

Pipi Uchiha sulung lagi-lagi dipegang oleh bocah di depannya. Ia memandang wajah bocah yang sedang sibuk menghisap permen.

Cuppppp~

Bocah tersebut mengtransferkan permennya ke dalam mulut Uchiha sulung dengan memakai mulutnya sendiri. Mata Itachi terbelalak.

Ciuman kecil dan manis terlepas. Seringai lebar menampilkan taring yang runcing tersirat dari wajah bocah tersebut. Mata hijau kemerahannya berubah menjadi sangat merah—berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Uchiha sulung. "Ssssttt.. ibuku bilang ciuman itu dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah menjadi suami-istri..," bocah tersebut mengedipkan matanya, ketika Uchiha sulung tidaklah mengerti semua perkataanya. "Hehehe, jangan bilang siapa-siapa jika kau sudah menjadi istriku, ya?" lanjut bocah tersebut. Dirinya tidak mengetahui jika Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang laki-laki. "Mhmmm.. berarti aku harus bekerja karena sebentar lagi perutmu akan buncit seperti ibuku, dan menjadi jelek…," bocah tersebut bergumam sangat polos. Uchiha sulung hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

Hening.

Itachi terdiam ketika dia mengingat sesuatu.

Oh, Iya!

"Kau mendengar suara tangisan bayi itu?" Itachi akhirnya angkat berbicara. Suaranya sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Dia adalah adikku…. adikku yang belum mempunyai nama..," Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya—erat. Ia menundukan kepalanya, merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena berbicara yang tidak-tidak pada orang asing. Namun, mengetahui ayah-ibunya tidaklah mempunyai harapan untuk hidup, Itachi harus bisa ambil sikap untuk mengurus adiknya, dan menahan semua perasaan, mencoba untuk tegar. "Menurutmu… nama apa yang bagus… un—

"Anak kita?" kata bocah berambut merah, sok dewasa banget. Matanya berbinar-binar, antusias. "Sasuke Uzumaki..," Kyuubi berkata—sinting, tidak memakai marga bapaknya yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya. Wajahnya serius sekali. Sedangkan, Itachi cengo—ngerasa salah memilih orang untuk diajak berdiskusi. Tetapi, walaupun cengo, ia tetap akan memakai nama Sasuke (daripada tidak ada nama), dan menghilangkan marga tidak jelas yang diberikan anak yang berdiri di depannya. "Sasuke diambil dari nama seorang ninja legendaris pada jaman edo..," kata bocah berambut merah—ngasal. Biar kelihatan keren, padahal Sasuke diambil dari nama tokoh anime yang pernah ditontonnya. "Hebat, bukan?" si bocah memuji dirinya sendiri karena bisa mengarang cerita dengan bagus.

Itachi kagum pada bocah di depannya, nggak sadar habis dibohongi. Ia terpukau dengan kecerdasan orang di depannya.

Senang melihat Itachi sudah tenang, tangan sang bocah mengelus pipi Uchiha sulung, dan layaknya seorang pengabdi, Itachi mengecup dan menjilat tangan yang bocah di depannya. Ya, apakah ini rasanya sebuah perhatian? Apakah ini rasanya diberi kasih sayang yang tulus? Tanpa tahu darah orang tuanya sedang dikosongkan oleh sepasang suami-istri, Itachi sibuk memikirkan perasaan asing yang timbul di dalam dirinya, ketika seorang anak aneh yang baru saja datang di dalam kehidupannya mencuri perhatian Itachi. Ha—ah, Uchiha sulung sangat bahagia ketika bertemu seseorang yang bisa dijadikannya sahabat. Sangat bahagia. Namun, kebahagiaannya menghilang—tidak bertahan lama. Dikala dia terbangun pada keesokan harinya, ia tidak pernah melihat sosok wanita hamil yang menenangkan dirinya, sosok dokter yang menjadi superhero-nya, dan sosok bocah yang aneh, namun membuat Uchiha sulung terpukau. Semua menghilang seperti tertelan oleh bumi. Tidak ada kabar, dan hanya bantuan dari orang tidak jelas saja yang membuat Itachi bersama adiknya bertahan hidup. Bahkan, dikala itu Itachi pun harus berjuang merawat adiknya yang notabene masihlah bayi.

Semua orang yang dirindukan Itachi menjauh, hingga Uchiha sulung tersadar jika dia tidak bisa terus berharap untuk menemukan orang-orang yang telah menyelamatkan diri dan perasaannya. Tanpa disadari oleh Itachi, untuk mengobati perasaan sakitnya atas kehilangan kedua orang tua, dan orang-orang yang berarti bagi dirinya, Uchiha sulung pun menutup masa lalu yang pernah dialaminya rapat-rapat, dan tidak akan menceritakan masa lalu tersebut pada siapapun, walaupun pada adiknya sendiri. Ia berusaha melupakan semuanya.

.

.

Patah hati dan kecewa karena dia selalu yang tertinggal.

Itulah yang dialami Uchiha sulung.

Pemuda yang bertekad tidak akan memperlihatkan hati-nuraninya dan kelemahannya. Pemuda yang selalu berjuang untuk terlihat kuat, dan tidak lagi bergantung hati pada orang lain ternyata memiliki suatu perasaan yang lebih peka dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

.

.

Ha—ah, tidaklah semua hal yang ada di dalam diri manusia akan terlihat jelas di permukaan.

**End Flashback.**

—Ting.. Tong… Ting… Tong—

Bunyi hape terdengar dari arah saku pemuda berambut merah.

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut adalah orang pertama yang memutus kontak mata di antara dirinya dan Itachi. Ia akan mengangkat telepon ketika semilir angin berhembus ke arah dirinya, dan Uchiha sulung. Angin kencang yang hanya dirasakan oleh mereka berdua membawa aroma kenikmatan yang merasuk ke dalam diri menggetarkan hati, naik hingga ke otak. Kedua dari mereka terdiam. Rasa dahaga dan lapar bereaksi di dalam diri, sehingga tanpa saling pandang, mereka pun tahu jika makanan yang selama ini mereka cari, dan bisa memuaskan diri telah hadir di depan mereka.

"Makanan..," gumam mereka berdua sembari menjilat bibir secara bersamaan.

Itachi pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya kembali, berhenti memikirkan perutnya sejenak. Ia bertingkah sok cuek, tanpa menyadari jika takdir yang meninggalkannya di masa lampau telah kembali. Sosok bocah yang pernah menggodanya dikala Itachi masih kecil telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa, dan berubah menjadi sosok pengisap darah yang sama dinginnya dengan Uchiha sulung. Sosok pengisap darah yang merupakan predator paling bahaya bahkan bagi Uchiha sulung sendiri. Oleh karena itu, bukan karena suatu hal yang disengaja Itachi ditelantarkan seperti ini oleh penolongnya. Uchiha sulung tidak diajak hidup tinggal bersama orang yang menolongnya karena Itachi tidak diharapkan untuk dijadikan santapan makan siang. Hu-um, setidaknya sampai Itachi bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, sepasang suami-istri yang merupakan sahabat kental Fugaku tidaklah akan membiarkan darah Itachi menjadi minuman penyegar anak mereka. Namun, lain waktu lain juga kondisinya. Kali ini, Itachi yang dahulu lemah adalah seorang pemangsa yang bisa juga lebih menakutkan dari penolongnya.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah yang notabene bernama Kyuubi Namikaze keluar dari dalam gedung airport. Ia menatap ke arah barisan mobil, mencari sopir pribadinya. Ha—ah, sudah lama sekali dia tidak menginjakan kaki di Kota ini. Kota yang menyimpan banyak kenangan. Kota terakhir kalinya Kyuubi meninggalkan sosok manusia yang dikiranya akan menjadi 'wanitanya' di masa depan. Oh, iya! Ngomong-ngomong tentang gadis itu… seperti apa dia sekarang? Cantik? Manis? Ataukah sexy? Kyuubi tersenyum sendiri—membayangkan cinta monyetnya. Sedangkan pembuat cerita ini hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala, merasa tidak pernah menyewa seorang wanita untuk diperankan bersama Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengambil sebuah rokok dari dalam saku jaketnya, dengan diiringi desahan.

_Sial!_

_Cuaca hari ini sangat tidak baik.._

Kutuk Kyuubi karena cuaca cukup cerah. Iapun terpaksa harus menghisap sebuah rokok terbuat dari ekstrak darah agar dirinya tenang—tidak berambisi untuk membunuh pada saat kakinya baru saja menginjak Konoha. Terlebih, ketika hidungnya merasakan aroma darah tidak lazim dari sosok pemuda maskulin berkategori sangat _mainly_, dan tampan yang menabraknya tadi, pengendalian diri dalam tubuh Kyuubi hampir hilang. Ia berangan-angan untuk menarik pemuda yang memakai jaket tertutup tersebut, dan mengosongkan darah pemuda tersebut hingga habis.

_Hiiii…  
_

_Menjijikan~  
_  
Kyuubi merinding ngeri, jika harus menghisap darah seorang laki-laki. Lebih baik dia mati saja, daripada harus menjadi seorang _vampire nerd_. Apa kata dunia, jika dia sudah menjadi monster, lalu harus menghisap darah sesama _gender-nya_? Woooooo.. bisa hilang harga diri Kyuubi sebagai laki-laki paling banyak dicari oleh wanita dari segala umur—balita, hingga nenek-nenek bau tanah.

"_Kyuubi-bochasama_, maaf atas keterlambatan saya..," seorang laki-laki memakai _masker_ dan berambut _silver_ mengangguk hormat pada Kyuubi. "Sekarang, kemanakah tujuan anda?" tanyanya pada Kyuubi sembari mempersilahkan Kyuubi untuk berjalan menuju mobil limosin yang tersedia di pinggir trotoar bandara.

Kyuubi menghirup rokok di tangannya dalam-dalam, sebelum menghebuskan asap berbau amis darah—tenang. "Antarkan aku ke daerah teritorialku yang ada di kota ini. Sebelum aku menemui adikku yang bodoh, lebih baik aku mampir pada daerah-daerah kekuasaanku..," katanya pada sang asisten sekaligus orang yang dipercayanya.

Kyuubi tidak sabar untuk menemui adiknya sesudah mengurusi kerjaannya sebagai seorang mafia Jepang. Ha—ah, ia ingin melihat perkembangan adiknya yang hidup sangat baik, dan tidak pernah mengenal kehidupan hisap-menghisap layaknya seorang manusia, hingga terpaksa kedua orang tua Kyuubi harus mengasingkan Naruto jauh-jauh dari makhluk penghisap (sejenisnya) agar tidak menjadi santapan makan malam.

Di saat Kyuubi melamunkan Naruto, ia mengingat sesuatu hingga menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap asistennya. "Oh, iya! Jangan lupa kirimkan beberapa gadis ke kamarku malam nanti..," lanjut Kyuubi dengan seringai gila. "Kau tahu, 'kan, maksudku?" Kyuubi memberi sinyal-sinyal menyebalkan bagi asistennya.

Pria _ber-masker _yang mengikuti Kyuubi dengan setia membantu di tempat. Ia menghela napas—berat. "Chk, kau masih saja sebagai penggila wanita _(playboy)_ dan selalu bermain dengan makhluk-makhluk tersebut sebelum menghisap darah, dan membuang mereka yang masih dalam keadaan setengah tersadar di jalanan..," katanya, dengan nada miris. Sedangkan si penggila wanita hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya, ketika pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok sang adik.

_Ayah vampire?_

_Ibu vampire?_

_Aku vampire?_

_Kenapa kau menjadi manusia? _

_Apa… mama selingkuh?_

_Ah, siapa juga yang mau sama wanita galak itu selain ayahku… _

Kyuubi tidak pernah habis pikir dengan tubuh adiknya yang notebene bertingkah seperti manusia biasa, walaupun memiliki _pure_ darah vampire.

Yaa.. walaupun telah berubah menjadi suatu hal yang lain manusia tetaplah manusia?

_Whoknows~ _

Kyuubi tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

.

_Doa ibu memang selalu manjur, bukan?_

_Author_ mengingat pada saat mengandung Kushina selalu berdoa pada yang di atas agar anak keduanya tidaklah seperti Kyuubi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Kediaman Uchiha…_

_Lantai tiga…_

Di akhir pekan memang paling asyik memanjakan diri, hingga siang pun tiba. Dengan tirai jendela kamar tertutup rapat agar cahaya matahari tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan, dua orang pemuda sedang asyik bermesraan di atas kasur. Mereka saling mengelus tubuh dengan sesekali kecupan, ketika tidak ada di antara mereka yang memakai sehelai benang sekalipun. Desahan-desahan erotis sisa kemarin malam masih terdengar, ketika ciuman panas dilangsungkan, dan pakaian yang seharusnya mereka kenakan tergeletak tidak dipedulikan di atas lantai. Bau amis hasil cemilan Sasuke tercium dari arah piring yang terdapat bercak darah kental, dan disimpan di atas meja belajar, ketika sebuah botol kosong yang tadinya adalah wadah ekstrak bunga bleeding heart terdapat di samping piring tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto. Ia berposisi menindih Uchiha bungsu, ketika Sasuke sedang sibuk memainkan bola kristal, hadiah dari Naruto pada saat valentine.

Sasuke memandang mata biru sang Namikaze. "Hn..," jawabnya—tidak jelas. Ia tersenyum tipis, menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

Kata 'hn' Sasuke diiyakan oleh Naruto ketika ekspresi Uchiha bungsu begitu bahagia. Tidak pernah bosan untuk mengecupi tubuh di bawahnya, Naruto mengelus pipi Uchiha bungsu sebelum menyatukan bibirnya dengan sang kekasih. Ia memainkan bibir Sasuke dengan giginya, ketika Uchiha bungsu menyimpan hadiah dari Naruto di samping bantal sebelum mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang kekasih, dan dengan nakal turun ke bawah meremas pantat Naruto.

Mereka memulai _battle kiss_.

"Hmmmmnnnnn…hnnnn…"

Ciuman diiringi desahan semakin memanas. Ruangan yang di setting sedingin mungkin serasa tidak berguna. Mata Naruto yang sejak tadi terbuka, menikmati ekspresi Uchiha bungsu saat bergairah perlahan terpejam, berusaha melupakan pikiran untuk menghisap darah yang berdesir panas di tubuh Sasuke. Ya, Naruto akan memejamkan matanya, ketika selintas bola mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah selama sepersekian detik. Di tengah-tengah cumbuannya bersama Uchiha bungsu, Naruto mendesah heran. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada kemesraannya bersama Sasuke untuk kali ini? Ha—ah, kedekatan Naruto dengan orang yang dicintainya menyebabkan gen vampire yang sangat melekat erat pada diri sang Namikaze Naruto terpacu muncul—mengingkan darah dari sebuah kegairahan. Ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai jati dirinya tanpa menyadari memiliki DNA predator layaknya sang ibu dan ayah. Namun, dikala nanti, rasa memburu yang berkembang di dalam diri Naruto akan terus sang Namikaze tepis.

Dia.

Naruto Namikaze.

Tidak akan pernah menyakiti orang yang disayangnya sendiri.

.

.

Kedua manusia yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi monster, bertemu di dalam suatu titik romansa. Kasih sayang terjadi bukan hanya karena gairah saja, melainkan sebuah komunikasi dan pengendalian diri untuk saling menghargai perbedaan, dan menanggapi dengan baik masalah-masalah yang timbul karena perbedaan tersebut.

.

Happy valentine!

**End Omake. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hai, Minna! Taz balik lagi membawa oneshoot lebih abal dari sebelumnya. Oh, iya! Sebelum membahas kesan-pesan fic ini, Taz mau ucapin berjuta-juta makasih pada panitia shrine yang membuat acara ini. Jujur, Taz katakan kali ini tema yang disuguhkan sungguh menantang dan sangat keren. Ibaratnya Taz dipaksa keluar dari sebuah box berisikan fic-fic oneshoot yang biasanya di buat Taz, seperti: drama, romance/humor, yaaah cuman seputar itu aja. Mhm… melalui fic ini Taz harus mengeluarkan sisi gelap para pemain Naruto, atau sisi-sisi gelap seorang I don't Care about Taz dalam membuat fic. Sungguh berkesan, apa banget, dan sesuatu #woi!

Berhubung panitia mengatakan fic-fic ber-genre romance, lemon di dalam fic ini pun Taz perlembut. Entah reader yang pernah baca cerita Taz #kepedean menyadari atau tidak. Tetapi, kesan soft lebih dimasukan pada lemon ini ^^. Cuman ada dikit pemaksaan, dengan lemon yang sedikit dibuat nakal #lo pikir ini cerita apaan#

Kesulitan dalam membuat fic ini adalah Taz harus megabungkan unsur dark—romance ke dalam sebuah fic khas Taz yang bisa serasa nano-nano bacanya (semua genre campur aduk), dan membungkusnya di dalam sebuah cerita yang mudah-mudahan jarang sekali dibaca oleh reader setia ffn. Taz harus berpikir keras untuk membuat romance dark yang berakhir tidak biasa karena… well… tidak semua cerita tragis harus berakhir tragis, bukan? #dibacok Ya itulah fic-fic yang selama ini dibuat Taz ^^. Selain itu, kesulitan lainnya Taz harus meng-setting sebuah suasana dimana orang-orang bisa merasakan jika ilmu pengetahuan asal-asalan di fic ini adalah nyata atau seorang zombie memang bisa diciptakan XP. Yaaah, itu sih angan-angan. Nggak tahu sebenarnya apa nih cerita membuat pembaca masuk ke dalam suasana gelap SasuNaru atau tidak.

Tapi, paling bermasalah sih di fic ini ending-nya. Si Sasuke sama Naruto nggak jelas gimana kelanjutannya. Cuman begitulah. Memang sengaja dibuat ngegantung -.-a hahaha. #ketawa garing. Nggak sengaja jg, tp gimana ya ==a

Maaf jika nggak dark. Maaf jika nggak angst atau biasa aja karena sebagaimanapun tema yang dikasih panitia, tetap Taz harus konsisten dengan karakter-karakter fic Taz.

Sekian dari Taz, terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal ini.

Sampai jumpa lagi di fic Taz lainnya atau event-event lainnya.


End file.
